


chlorine

by gayuris



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief Drinking, Brief smoking, Dry Humping, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Shower Sex, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayuris/pseuds/gayuris
Summary: Stan Uris is one of the fastest swimmers on the University of Maine swim team. Content with his times and relay group, what happens when a new swimmer joins the team?ORthe stozier college swim au no one asked for





	1. Staniel

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! this has been a hc that I've had for so long and I am super excited to finally get it written. for updates follow my tumblr hxrringtons !! thanks

Stan Uris wakes up to the lovely sound of his alarm at 5:15 am. The shrill noise echoes throughout his single room for a few seconds before he rolls over and turns it off. 

 

He doesn't want a noise complaint from the person next door. 

 

Again. 

 

Stan liked living alone. Being raised as an only child only reinforced his wishes for a single room once he got to college, and he got it. Eventually. 

Sure, it took until his junior year to get the single, but the dorm he lived in was for athletes and singles are hard to come by. He prefers to live on campus, finding it easier than commuting or living off campus. Especially during the winters. He couldn't imagine trying to drive to class only to get stuck in the snow. Or worse, hit a patch of ice.

The building he lives in houses all types of athletes, though not all are required to live there, most found it convenient. Stan lives in the same hall as a few other swimmers as well as the ice hockey team. Yeah, they could get a little noisy sometimes but Stan doesn't mind too much.

Stan throws his covers aside and stretches out his long limbs, hearing a few joints crack as he stands up. Walking by the mirror, he looks quickly at his broadened form. Years of training, both in and out of the pool helped Stan change from a lanky pre-teen to a fit college athlete adorned with broad shoulders and toned muscles.

 

He loves the confidence swimming has given him, not just with his body but also with his personality. He becomes a leader, one who can take charge and adapt easily to the craziness of meets. He feels at home when he's in the pool and with his team, his true self coming to light. 

He grabs a pair of swim jammers out of his dresser drawer, opting for the plain black instead of one of the more extravagant patterns Bill insisted they buy so the relay team could match. The suit in question almost looked like a Keith Haring piece, sporting bold colors and patterns. Stan only wore it if the relay all agreed to it. That rarely happened.

Stan changes into the jammers and slides a pair of sweatpants over them before grabbing long sleeve shirt with the words UNIVERSITY OF MAINE SWIMMING across the front. Once satisfied, he picks up his green swim bag and a pair of headphones, slips on his shoes, and makes his way downstairs.

 

The cool October breeze hits him as he leaves his dorm, the leaves starting to fall onto the pathways in front of him. He always finds the walks to morning practice soothing. Watching the sun rise over the quiet campus makes Stan fall even more in love with his school each morning. 

As he starts walking he places his headphones in, deciding to catch up on the latest episode of one of his favorite podcasts. One he missed while pulling an all-nighter at the library with Eddie last week. 

With Mike hung up at work, Bill and Stan both agreed to help an anxious Eddie study for his abnormal psych exam. Bill ended up falling asleep around 1 on one of the library's couches, while Stan and Eddie stayed up till 4 working on notecards. Stan's 5:15 alarm woke them all up and they scrambled to practice. Eddie ended up passing the exam with flying colors and took Stan and Bill out to dinner later as a thank you.

Just as usual, Stan arrives at the campus fitness center 15 minutes later. He scans his ID at the door and heads inside. He sees a few people in the gym and he chuckles. Sure he swims every day at 6 am but there was no way he would be caught running on the treadmill or lifting weights. That's too much.

 

He doesn't pay much attention to his teammates as he walks into the locker room. Opening the locker labeled URIS,  he places his bag inside and takes out his headphones.

"Stan!" Eddie exclaims. "Are you even listening to me?" 

Stan jumps at the mention of his name, turning to face the breaststroker behind him.

 

"Sorry Eddie," He mutters, kicking off his shoes and sweatpants. "I had my headphones in." He says with a half smile, taking off his shirt and throwing it into the locker with the rest of his clothing.

Eddie, who stands a few inches shorter than Stan, holds his hands on his hips and raises a brow almost comically. 

"I was trying to tell you there's a party tonight." 

Stan's nose scrunches up. He knows where this is heading. 

Stan isn't the biggest partier. He enjoys a drink every now and then, but he isn't one to go out every weekend. When the others wanted to go out, he would end up being the designated driver. Even the times he wanted to drink, the others would beat him too it and he would have to stay sober. Nothing says "party" like babysitting your drunk relay group and sobering them up for morning practice.

Bill nearly drowned last time. Swimming a 400 IM hungover is never a good idea.

"I know what you're thinking," The breaststroker reassures, "You don't have to worry about that because-" 

"I already volunteered" Mike interrupts, wrapping an arm softly around Eddie's waist. 

 

Mike, Eddie's boyfriend and key backstroker in their medley relay, smiles back at Stan. "I figured you deserve a break from dd-ing," he chuckles "You need time to relax. I know Eddie here does." He teases, causing Eddie to scoff.

"It's not my fault I have a morning practice and a nursing exam." Eddie huffs, causing Mike to let out a laugh. "I'm not mad baby," He coos "I'm just saying we can all relax tonight."

"Fine," Eddie says, leaning up on his toes and pressing a kiss to Mike's cheek. 

"So are you in Stan?" Eddie questions. Stan knows Eddie won't give up easily and he nods.

"Alright."

"Perfect." Mike says "I'll pick you up-" 

Mike is cut off as the door to the pool deck swings open. "What are you guys doing? You gotta start warm up before coach notices you aren't out here!" Bill says worriedly.

Eddie and Mike quickly make their way outside, while Stan takes a moment to grab his swim cap and goggles. Bill closes the door and leans up against the lockers. "Am I the only one who didn't get the memo about plain jammers today?" 

Stan chuckles and closes his locker. "I didn't want to look ridiculous at 6 am." He retorts and sits down. "So you're saying I look ridiculous?" Bill questions and takes a seat next to Stan.

"No not at all," Stan chuckles "Now help me get my cap on."

"You still can't get it on by yourself?" Bill chuckles, causing Stan to blush at the unintentional innuendo.

"You know what happened last time." Stan deadpans. "It tore right apart before the relay. My hair was in the way and I got us DQ'd cause I couldn't see the wall!" He exclaims while wetting the cap.

"As funny as that was, being the first relay to be disqualified due to a ripped swim cap sucked." Bill says and helps Stan pull his curls back. Stan then grabs the front of the cap and holds it against his forehead. Bill gets the hint and grabs the back of the cap, gently bringing it over Stan's curls and securing it on the back of his head. 

Stan wasn't dumb. He knew there was something between him and Bill. The two met during his freshman year at their first practice. Coach said they would choose an upperclassman to do an icebreaker with. Stan remembers looking across the room and feeling his face light up as he locked eyes with the auburn-haired boy. The two have been friends ever since.

 

After two years on the team together he still gets butterflies in his stomach when he talks to the now senior. Part of him just wants to ask Bill what they are, but the other part just wants to go with it. It's not every day that one of the fastest freestylers in Maine hits on you.

"Should we head out there?" Stan asks awkwardly, trying to hide a blush as he feels Bill's eyes on him. He plays with his goggles as Bill nods. "I guess we should, we don't need coach getting mad at us.”

Stan watches Bill stand up and turn towards the door, his muscular back stretching as he opens the door. He admires the older boy before quickly jumping up and walking out the door.

The smell of chlorine fills Stan's lungs as he walks cautiously across the wet pool deck and over to his lane for warm up. Lane 3 to be exact. Bill insisted they choose this lane because it's his lucky number, and who is Stan to say no to the relay anchor.

Stan watches as Mike leads the lane, Eddie trailing not too far behind as they attempt to catch up on the warm-up. Stan glances hesitantly at the drill board to check the lineup.

 

WARM UP: 

1 x 200 FREE

8 x 50 MEDLEY ORDER

MAIN SET:

8 x 100 FREE

4 x 50 MEDLEY ORDER

STARTS AND TURNS

COOL DOWN:

100 CHOICE

 

Not bad for a Friday practice.

 

Stan puts his goggles on and dives into the end of their lane. Something about the feeling of the cold water on his skin always made him feel calm. Even during high-intensity sets, he felt at peace in the University's pool. In times of high stress, he could be found here practicing.

 

He quickly catches up to the ranks of Eddie and Mike, passing them both on the last lap of the 200 free. Warmup usually goes this way. Once reaching the wall at the shallow end, he stands up and lifts his goggles off his face and looks at the clock. He steadies his breathing as he keeps track of his minute of rest, the others coming into the wall a few seconds later. 

 

No sooner does Mike take off his goggles and turns to Stan does Stan pull his goggles on and push off the wall, getting started on the 8 x 50's.

 

“Does he ever stop?” Eddie pants and looks to Mike who quickly grabs the inhaler kept at the end of the lane and handing it to him. Eddie takes a few puffs and calms his breathing while Bill shakes his head.

 

“You know Stan,” Bill chuckles “Once he has the line-up there’s no stopping him.”

 

The other two laugh and get their goggles on as Stan finishes his 50 backstroke. His arms glide backward gracefully as he finishes up his stroke and comes into the wall. The others move out of the way as Stan turns to his stomach and completes his flip turn.

 

The three watch as he glides halfway down the pool in streamline position, moving his arms to his side as he slows down before kicking to the surface and doing his first breaststroke pull.

 

Stan is a phenomenal breaststroker, usually doing the 100 at meets along with the 200 fly, but he is nothing compared to Eddie. Eddie is ranked second in the state but remains humble about it. He prefers to let Stan lead the warm-up but will take over during main sets or cool down.

 

"We better go before coach notices we're behind." Eddie says and pushes off next, followed by Mike and then Bill. Stan leads them through the rest of the warm-up and waits at the end of the lane for the coach's instructions.

 

The head coach gives them a few minutes of rest before starting up the 8 x 100 free. Mike takes a few sips of his Gatorade and offers the bottle to Eddie, who jokingly shoots glare before taking the bottle. 

 

Stan admires the couple with a smile. The two have been together since the second week of their freshman year. Stan remembers how Eddie came to him all nervous about mike, then later having mike almost say the exact same things to him. Stan set them up with a little help from Bill and the rest was history. 

 

Stan turns away from the two and glances at the clock, realizing it’s almost time to start up again. "You want to lead for this set?" Stan asks and turns to face Bill. Bill shakes his head and puts his goggles back on. "I'll follow you." Bill reassures and Eddie rolls his eyes. 

 

They all know Bill is the stronger freestyler but won't admit it. 

 

"Alright then." Stan chuckles and pushes off the wall with Bill following a few seconds later. Mike and Eddie give each other a look before they follow suit. 

Stan paces himself as he swims down the lane, knowing what's about to happen. 

As he comes into the wall he sees Bill in his peripheral. Bill quickly speeds up and snaps into his flip turn, pushing off the wall strongly with ease. 

This is usually how it goes. Instead of doing a flip turn, Stan grabs onto the wall and admires Bill for a few seconds. 

The auburn-haired swimmer is halfway down the lane now swimming at full speed. Stan didn’t understand why Bill wouldn’t take the lead for this set, as freestyle is his best stroke. Every time coach assigns this set bill pulls the same move. At the end of the set, Bill turns to Stan with a toothy grin and act like he didn’t just cut him off and blow through the entire set.

Stans thoughts are interrupted by both Eddie and Mike. Led by Eddie, the two do their flip turns and head towards the shallow end, hoping to catch up to bill who is swimming full speed back towards stan. 

_ Shit _ Stan thinks to himself as Bill swims in. Bill stops before he can do a turn and mirrors how Stan holds onto the wall.

“You enjoying your break down here?” He asks smugly, noticing how Stan lets go of the wall and starts to tread water. “I’m not taking a break.” Stan responds, kicking in breaststroke form to keep himself afloat.

“Well, it seems to me that you aren’t doing the set” Bill says causing stan to roll his eyes. 

“It’s because someone here refused to lead and then blew right by me at the wall!” He exclaims causing Bill to let out a chuckle. 

“I like seeing you all riled up, it’s kinda hot” he replies before kicking off the wall and starting his next lap.

Stan repeats bills words in his head for the rest of practice.  _ Bill really thinks I’m hot? _ He asks himself as he works on his starts and turns. Mike and Bill are put in the starts group and head to the starting blocks, while Stan and Eddie head to the shallow end to work on flip turns. Stan waits a few feet back while Eddie practices his breaststroke touch, not noticing when the shorter swimmer is by his side. 

“What’s got you so distracted today Stan? You are always so focused during practice.” Eddie asks.

Stan shakes his head. “It’s nothing.” He says unconvincingly, heading into the wall for his turn before Eddie can ask more.

Stan feels himself start to relax more as he focuses on the turns. He starts with freestyle, counting his strokes into the wall and taking a breath to the side. He pulls his arms to his sides, letting the momentum bring him to the wall. Snapping his hips forward as he flips, he pushes off the wall strongly into the streamline position. He glides down the lane for a few seconds and returns to the surface, seeing Eddie start to swim into the wall for his next turn.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike leads the cooldown today, with Stan choosing to go last. After it’s completed, the team is dismissed to the locker rooms to shower. Knowing the showers will be crowded for a bit, Stan takes his time getting out and gathering his things. 

After a while, he heads into the locker room and quickly rinses off and washes his hair. He can’t stand the stiff feeling his hair gets when the chlorine is in it, making sure to use a special shampoo and conditioner to remove it.

Stan emerges from the locker room a while later, seeing bill and mike waiting outside. After practice, the relay group would grab breakfast at the dining hall. Stan knew Eddie had a major exam and was probably taking a nap before he had class. 

He follows Mike and Bill out of the fitness center, seeing that campus is starting to come to life. Practice ends at 8 am each morning, the campus seeming to just wake up as they emerge from the pool. 

The trio walks together down the quad, taking a quick shortcut to avoid morning traffic. As they get the dining hall and scan in, they throw their bags down and grab something to eat. 

Stan gets back to the table first holding a plate of pancakes and a bowl of fruit. Mike returns to the booth a few minutes later with cereal. He sits across from stan and the two start eating, not waiting any longer for Bill.

Stan is almost finished by the time they see Bill. He’s across the room talking to a girl he recognizes as Bev. He sits next to her and her boyfriend, Ben, in his sociology class. Ben sits at Bev's side, his arm casually resting around her shoulders. It’s the person across from them who stan doesn’t recognize.

The other guy has a mop of unruly black hair,  with some of his curls sticking out almost comically.  He laughs at something Bev says and stan swears he’s never heard a more angelic sound. How can a laugh sound so good? He thinks. The mystery guy stays quiet as bill talks, shooting him a glare after something he says. A few minutes pass before he rests his gaze on stan, who has been staring him down intently.

Stan feels his face heat up and he quickly looks back at his plate, missing the smirk on the other boys face. Mike chuckles at stans awkwardness, watching as he finishes up his food quickly, intent on getting out of there ASAP.

Bill strolls over to the table a few minutes later with a smirk playing on his lips. “Caught you staring at me Uris.” He says teasingly, causing stan to only blush more. “Oh please,” Mike says, mouth full of Frosted Flakes, “he was looking at the guy at Bev's table.” 

Stan looks down at his lap and bill chuckles. “Sorry, Stan but Ben is taken.” Bill says and takes the seat next to stan. 

Mike rolls his eyes and places his spoon down, “Calm your ego Denbrough, I meant the other guy.”

A silence falls over the table.

“You mean Richie?” Bill asks with a furrowed brow. 

Richie. Mystery guy has a name now. 

Mike nods and turns to stan, who suddenly grabs his things. “I wasn’t looking at anyone, I’m sorry but I have to go.” He spits out and starts walking off. “See you tonight!” Bill calls out after him but stan keeps going. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stan bounces his leg anxiously in the back of Mike's car. He didn’t know what had come over him, he was excited to go out tonight and not have to take care of others, but something deep down was driving him crazy. Eddies voice snaps him out of his thoughts. 

“You okay Stan?” He asks, turning around from his spot in the passenger seat to get a better look at stan. 

Stan nods, stopping his leg movement. “I’m great.” He reassures, not noticing how mike looks at him through the rearview mirror.

“You sure? We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Mike suggests as he parks the car. “We can just go home and watch movies if you want.” 

But Stan needed this. He needed a night to cut loose and relax. He’s been putting a little too much pressure than he’d like to admit to getting his times down. If he’s going to qualify for states he has to shave some time off his fly.

 

“No, I want this.” Stan says and watches as Eddie flashes a small smile. “Good cause we’re here.” 

Stan looks out the window at the house. It’s one of the off-campus frat houses, it’s letters placed on the brick exterior. Eddie gets out and motions for stan to do the same.

The music,  _ Migos _ Stan thinks, can be heard blaring from the indoor speakers. The song sounds like one of the tracks off of Bill's workout playlist. Stan follows an excited Eddie and Mike through the front door, the smell of weed hitting him instantly.

Eddie drags a reluctant Mike towards the dance floor while Stan heads to the kitchen. He makes his way through the crowd of students, avoiding groups of people dancing and those just talking. He finally gets to the kitchen minutes later and comes face to face with Bill.

"You made it!" Bill exclaims, moving towards Stan and pulling him into a hug. Stan could smell the alcohol on the other boy and he sighs. Bill must have been here for a while. 

Bill moves back and flashes a toothy grin. "Do you want a drink? I'm basically a bartender here." He says and motions to the assortment of bottles throughout the kitchen. 

"I think I can get my own drink." Stan says and grabs a beer out of one of the coolers. 

Bill sits on the kitchen counter, watching as Stan cracks open the bottle. Stan leans against the adjacent counter, nursing his beer slowly. He doesn't want to get too drunk tonight.

After Stan finishes his drink, Bill hops off the counter and walks over to stand with Stan. "Do you want to head out to the dance floor?" He asks, motioning over to Eddie and Mike who are on the outer edge of the floor together. 

Fuck. Bill always asks him this when they party.

"You can go ahead, I'm not much of a dancer. You know that Bill." Stan sighs, Bill frowning at his response. 

"C'mon Stanny, just one dance." He pleads, locking eyes with Stan and moving to hold his hand. Stan feels his heart flutter as Bill clutches at his hand, that stupid pout he's doing makes him just want to give in. But he can't just go out there. Sure, he's confident when it comes to swimming but not as much when it comes to dancing.

"Sorry Bill but I think I'm just gonna stay here, but you go out there and have some fun." Stan encourages, squeezing Bill's larger hand. 

Bill nods and softly removes his hand from Stan's. "I'll see you later Stanny." Bill mutters and heads out to the dance floor.

Stan takes a deep breath. He knows he just let Bill down but he doesn't feel like embarrassing himself in front of this party. The last thing he needs right now is a video of him dancing horribly going around campus. He knows it's stupid, but he isn't that kind of partier. 

Stan copies Bill's earlier movements and sits up on the counter. He looks out on the crowd and spots Mike sitting on the couch with a giggling Eddie next to him. Stan chuckles softly at Eddie, seeing Mike ruffle Eddie's hair playfully. They really are the perfect couple.

As the party goes on, Stan finds the rising noise level a little bothersome. Feeling the need to get out, he grabs his drink and makes his way out the back door, hoping to get some fresh air. He opens the sliding glass door and takes a deep breath. 

The cold Maine air hits him as soon as he exits, feeling his curls brush against his face with the breeze. Stan walks a few feet forward, deciding to sit on one of the deck chairs. He sits down carefully, placing his drink down on the ground. 

Closing his eyes, he feels himself relax, forgetting about the party inside. He doesn't remember how long he stays like that, but a deep voice snaps him out of his trance.

"Can I sit next to you?" 

 

Stan turns around and feels his heart rate spike. Right in front of the glass door stands Richie, the mystery guy from breakfast. 

He notices how his glasses are gone,  _ contacts _ Stan guesses. He stands taller now that he can see him, he has to be at least half a foot taller than Stan. With a drink in his hand, he makes his way to the seat. 

"I'm just gonna sit." He says and sits in the chair next to Stan's. He places his drink down, almost mirroring Stan's, and turns to face him.

"You're that guy from earlier right?" He smirks.  _ Oh God, he saw me.  _ Stan panics. "I don't know what you mean." He says nervously, grabbing his cup and taking a sip.

"No no, you were looking at me when I was talking to one of your friends, " Richie says, "I'm not weirded out or anything, I'm actually kinda flattered." 

Stan nearly spits out his drink.

"What's wrong cutie, cat got your tongue?" He chuckles. 

_ Who does this guy think he is?  _ Stan thinks. 

Richie takes a sip of his drink and sighs. "I guess I'll just go back inside." He says, getting ready to get up when Stan reaches out to touch Richie's arm.

"No no, stay." Stan says, surprised that words come out of his mouth. He removes his hand from Richie's arm and looks down. _ Was that too far? _

"So he talks." The other man says. He sits back down and gets comfortable in his seat, turning to Stan again. "So cutie, what's your name?"

_ Fuck I could listen to him talk all day _ . Stan thinks. "Uh, my name is Stan." He says nervously.  _ What was that? I could barely say my own name! _ Richie nods and takes another sip of his drink.

"So Stan, what are you doing out here? I personally came for a smoke but I saw you looked a little lonely out here." He says gently, putting emphasis on lonely.  _ Fuck, why am I getting so nervous?  _

"I needed a break I guess, it was getting loud." 

Richie nods and places his cup down. "There's nothing wrong with that," he says "it means that I got to meet you."

Stan feels himself relax in Richie's company. His words come out easier, he even starts to crack jokes. Once he hears Richie laugh at something he says, he wants to hear it again and the two trade jokes and stories as if they were old friends. 

After a while, the party starts to die down and the two haven't even noticed. Richie is in the middle of a story about his first family pet when Stan interrupts.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?"

 

* * *

 

 

Richie slams Stan's back up against a bedroom door, slotting their lips together as he palms for the door handle. In any other circumstance Stan would complain about this move, but right now it just feels so good. 

Richie successfully opens the door and pushes Stan inside, making sure that he locks the door before turning back to Stan. Stan closes the gap between the two and starts pressing kisses to the junction between Richie's neck and shoulder, causing the other man to let out soft whimpers. Stan feels Richie's hands grab his hips, softly squeezing as Stan bites down. 

"Fuck baby." Richie whimpers, "Let me make you feel good." He pleads but Stan shakes his head, pushing gently on the other's chest so he lays back on the bed. 

"This is about you." Stan whispers and pulls at Richie's shirt. Richie gets the hint and lifts the shirt up so Stan can have more access. He starts to kiss down Richie's chest, leaving a few bites here and there across the pale skin.

If you had asked Stan this morning what his plans were for tonight, he would not have said this. He's not complaining though, the noises Richie makes go straight to his growing erection. The scene unfolding in front of him appears to be something straight out of a wet dream. Stan hasn't been laid in a while, and with his busy schedule has barely had time to jack off. 

But the sight in front of him, the other man whining and thrusting his hips up at his actions is something he can get used to.

Stan pulls at the hem of Richie's jeans, looking up for consent before he continues. Richie locks eyes with him and nods, quickly unbuttoning the jeans before Stan pulls them down along with his boxers.

"Holy shit." Stan says breathlessly. Richie's thick cock rests against his lower stomach, pre-cum leaking from the head. "You like what you see baby?" Richie smirks, running a hand through his unruly curls. 

Stan bites his lip as he admires Richie's size, imagining the stretch of what it would feel like inside of him. 

Stan snaps himself out of his thoughts and starts kissing at Richie's hip bones, slowly making his way towards where Richie needs him most. Richie thrusts his hips up gently, whining in protest as Stan avoids his cock.

"Please baby, I want you so bad." Richie whines, locking eyes with Stan as he takes Richie's cock into his mouth.

Stan feels Richie's tip hit the back of his throat and he groans around him softly. He places his hands on Richie's hips to hold them down, starting to bob his head slowly. He relaxes his jaw as he continues, wanting to see the taller man fall apart under his touch.

Richie closes his eyes in pleasure and grabs at Stan's curls, urging him to continue. "Fuck your mouth is so good." He whines, the latter half of the sentence said in a higher pitch as Stan speeds up.

Stan has mercy on Richie and lets go of his grip, letting Richie thrust his hips back up, almost to the point of fucking his mouth. He hums around him loudly as Richie speeds up, his bottom lip bitten almost to the point of drawing blood as he pumps into Stan's waiting mouth.

"Stan hnnng… I'm close." He moans only to have Stan deep throat him, wanting to see him release. Moments later Richie's hips buck up one last time, his cum shooting down Stan's throat. Stan closes his eyes and takes all of Richie's load, pulling off only when Richie whines due to overstimulation.

 

"Holy fuck Staniel," Richie chuckles "That was fucking amazing."

Stan rolls his eyes jokingly and helps Richie pull on his boxers. "I just sucked your dick, basically let you fuck my throat and you're calling me Staniel?" He asks with a furrowed brow.

Richie laughs and pulls Stan down next to him. "What else am I supposed to call you?" He asks, causing Stan to hit Richie's arm. "How about Stan?"

"I prefer Staniel." He laughs and rolls on his side to face Stan. "But seriously, that was amazing."

Stan feels his cheeks heat up and he closes his eyes. "Oh don't get all shy on me now Staniel, I have to pay you back for what you did for me." He says smoothly, causing Stan to open his eyes and smile at Richie.

"I'd love that."

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up at 5:15 Monday morning, Stan goes through his normal routine. 

Having used Sunday as his recovery day, he feels ready to get back to practice. He gets dressed and heads out across campus to the fitness center. This morning he decides to listen to music instead of a podcast, opting for a playlist Eddie made.

Once scanned in at the desk, Stan gets to the locker room and sees its empty. He doesn't think anything of it, looking at the time and seeing he's running a few minutes behind.

He places his clothes in the locker and grab his cap and goggles, making his way to the pool deck. He furrows his brow when he sees the pool empty, but instead the team gathered around the drill board.

Stan hurries over to the other swimmers and makes his way up front with Eddie. "What's happening?" He asks and Eddie shrugs. "Coach says we have a new swimmer."

The door to the pool opens minutes later, Coach walking in with someone behind him. Stan and Eddie's view is blocked from where they stand, with Eddie jumping up and down to try and see over the group. Stan grabs Eddie's arm and drags them to the front, and feels himself go pale at the sight in front of him.

"Guys, I want you to meet our newest addition to the team, Richie Tozier."


	2. New Hampshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie and stan meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient with this chapter! I've been super busy and have had some writer's block, but here it is!

_This can't be happening. It can't be, can it?_

 

Oh but it's happening.

 

Stan feels himself get nauseous and he watches Richie wink at him. Of course, the first one night stand he has ended up being the new member of the team. Coach talks for a few minutes about Richie, giving the team a little background on his past times and team, University of New Hampshire.

 

University of Maine's top rival.

 

"New Hampshire?" Bill questions, furrowing his brow as he glances between Richie and Coach. New Hampshire beat Maine by 20 points at last year's American East Championship. It was no secret that the two teams despised each other.

 

"Yep," Richie answers, accentuating the p with a pop. "But I've cut ties with them and I'm here now."

 

Stan is going to have to see him every day now. The guy he shared his Friday night with, the one who left when he had fallen asleep, leaving no note or number behind. This seems to be some sort of twisted joke.

 

As Coach starts introducing Richie to the team, Stan's feeling of nausea turns to anger. Anger towards Richie for ditching him like that. Anger at him for just showing up like this. Anger towards him for-

 

Stan is snapped out of his thoughts when Coach points to him. “And this is one of our top swimmers, Stanley Ur-“

 

“We’ve met already.” Richie interrupts, Stan suddenly feeling the team’s eyes on him.

 

Shit.

 

“Wait how do you guys know each other?” Eddie asks, looking back and forth between the two, not noticing how Richie smirks at Stan. Stan notices Richie starting to open his mouth and he panics. “We swam each other at junior nationals one year.” Stan says quickly, watching how Richie arches a brow. Stan looks down as Coach continues going down the line, moving towards the lanes with some of the others.

 

He glances at the drill board quickly before diving in and getting started, the rest of the relay group following suit. He leads warm up as usual, today's backstroke set seeming to already have an effect on Bill. The older swimmer trails behind significantly, barely finishing one lap as Stan finishes two.

 

 _He must be tired_ he thinks as he comes into the wall for his flip turn. But no sooner does he push off on his back does he see a curly haired figure dive over him and take the lead.

 

What the fuck? Stan gasps and stops short, not thinking to stop Eddie, who ends up swimming right into him. "What the hell was that?" Eddie asks and flips to face Stan. Stan motions behind him as Richie comes into the far wall for his flip turn, quickly pushing off and swimming around Bill.

 

"Holy shit," Eddie utters quietly, both swimmers reaching to hold onto the lane line so they can watch. "Why is he in our lane?"

 

 _Coach probably put him here with my luck._ Stan thinks but shrugs towards Eddie. Eddie just shakes his head and watches as Richie swims around Mike and comes into the wall before stopping to face them. One thing's for sure, Richie is very fast.

 

"What's going on here?" He asks with a toothy grin, his wet hair falling into his face and blocking his pink goggles partly.

 

Stan rolls his eyes, "How the hell can you see out of those?" He asks, motioning to the offending goggles, "Your hair is all in your face." He retorts, watching as Richie copies the other swimmers, grabbing onto the lane line with one hand and runs the other through his curls.

 

"My hair tie must have fallen out during the flip turn, " Richie says, "Do you not like my hair? The last time we saw each other you had no problem with it." He adds cockily, a smirk playing at his lips.

 

 _What the fuck?_  Stan thinks, trying not to blush at what he's insinuating. Stan doesn't want to talk about this, especially in front of Eddie. He opts to ignore the question as Richie lets out a loud laugh. He and Eddie watch as the new swimmer takes a spare hair tie from his wrist and pulls his hair back into a high bun.

 

"If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna get back to workout before Coach sees us not swimming." Eddie says and dolphin dives back into the workout, making sure to flip onto his back to finish up the backstroke set.

 

Stan quickly moves to follow Eddie, not wanting to be alone with Richie but feels a hand grip his wrist. He turns back to face the other man, seeing him lift his goggles, exposing his chocolate brown eyes.

 

"I missed you," Richie blurts out, locking eyes with Stan and flashing a smile, "like really missed you."

 

There is no way Stan is getting into this right now. He needs to focus on his times, trying to reduce his 200 fly by their first meet of the season. The last thing he needs right now is Richie.

 

Stan makes an attempt to pull his wrist free, but Richie is much stronger. "Let go, I need to get back to practice." He exclaims, watching as the others in the lane swim by them.

 

"Why are you mad?" Richie asks, tilting his head in confusion as he notices Stan's anger. "If I did something to upset you just tell me what it is."

 

Stan shakes his head in disbelief. Of course this is happening in the middle of practice. Stan opens his mouth to rebuttal but is interrupted by Coach's booming voice.

 

"Tozier! Uris! This isn't social hour, get back to practice!"

 

Stan feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Coach has never gotten mad at him before. He feels the gazes of his teammates on him and he quickly pulls his wrist away from Richie and gets back to work.

 

* * *

 

As soon as practice ends, Stan moves to get out of the pool as quickly as possible but is stopped by Coach. He waves Richie over and dismisses the rest of the team to the locker rooms. "I don't know what was going on with you two today, but this is a serious team and we don't stop warm up just to chit-chat."

 

Stan avoids eye contact with Coach, looking down at the deck tiles instead. Richie stays silent beside him, nodding along with what Coach says.

 

"I want you both to swim the laps you missed while you were talking, in separate lanes, and then you can go." Stan nods and lowers his goggles once more before diving back in. Richie dives into the next lane, flipping onto his back to start the set.

 

* * *

 

 

Stan finishes up first. When he returns to the shallow lane, he puts his hands on the ledge and lifts himself out and cautiously walks to the locker room. At least he's done.

 

He makes his way to his locker and grabs his towel, along with his shampoo and conditioner. He doesn't need stiff hair from the chlorine today. He walks to the showers in the adjoining room and starts it up, making sure it's not too hot.

 

He has the locker room to himself for a while. He takes a lengthy shower, a privilege he never gets when the rest of the team is there. Satisfied with his hair, he turns off the shower and grabs a towel. He still has his jammers on of course but wraps the towel around his shoulders. He walks back out to the locker room, only to be met face to face with Richie.

 

The taller swimmer smiles. "You got done pretty quick out there, unlike the other night." He jokes, raising his brows only to be met by an eye roll. Richie frowns as Stan pushes past him and to his locker. He runs over and places his hand on Stan's shoulder and turns him gently, only to have Stan slap his hand away.

 

"Don't touch me!" The blonde shouts rather loudly, Richie flinching as soon as the words leave the other's mouth.

 

Stan's face softens as he takes in Richie's shocked form. Eyes wide and his hands up in defense. He takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so aggressive there."

 

Richie nods and grabs a towel from his swim bag. "Why are you mad?" He asks as he grabs his shampoo. Stan takes another deep breath and places his own towel down. If he's going to get into this, he's going to be respectful.

 

"When I woke up after Friday night, you were gone. You didn't even leave your number or anything." He says, looking away from Richie and towards the floor. "I might be reading too far into this, but I've never had a one night stand or anything and when I woke up I was crushed."

 

Richie stays quiet for a minute, causing Stan's nerves to start to get the better of him. _He probably thought it was just a hookup_ he thinks, _he probably thought nothing of it._

 

The sound of laughter coming from the other swimmer causes Stan to look back up at him. Richie stops and flashes him a cheeky smile, "Oh Staniel, I didn't forget about you."

 

Stan raises a brow in confusion. "You didn't?" He asks unassuredly, Richie nodding in response. "I had to leave early because I had a walkthrough here at the pool and a meeting with Coach. The reason I didn't leave a note or my number was because one of my contacts came out and I could barely see. I couldn't find anything to write with but I didn't want to wake you up either. You looked too darn cute!" He exclaims and pinches one of Stan's cheeks.

 

That's a relief. Stan swats Richie's hand away from his face and feels himself blush. "See cutie, I would never run out on someone like you." Stan smiles and Richie lets out a chuckle. "You scared me I guess," Stan says bashfully, "Like I said I've never done something like that and didn't expect you to be gone."

 

Richie nods and reaches out to hold Stan's hand softly. "I'm not going anywhere soon, I promise. But if you excuse me, I'm going to shower."

 

Stan nods as Richie squeezes his hand before going to the showers. He feels his blush start to fade and he grabs his outfit for the day. By the time he's dressed, Richie is still showering. He decides to sit on the bench and wait, taking out his phone and checking his messages.

Eds: where are you??

Mike: the rest of us couldn't wait and we went to the dining hall

Bill: you okay?

Stan takes a deep breath and turns the phone off, not feeling the energy to explain what happened. Hearing the shower turn off, he places his phone down and looks up, only to let out a gasp.

 

In the doorway stands a naked Richie Tozer. His arms are crossed casually in front of his chest and he flashes a smirk at Stan. "What the fuck Richie?" Stan shrieks, covering his eyes as the black haired swimmer laughs.

 

"What's wrong Staniel?" He giggles "See something you like?"

 

Stan feels his face heat up once again and he shakes his head. "Just get dressed!" He shouts, not believing what's happening right in front of him.

 

"Friday night you had no problem with this," He says snarkily, motioning up and down his body, "You know, we're alone. We could recreate it if you want."

 

 _Unbelievable._ Stan shakes his head and blindly grabs for his swim bag. "Can you stop? We just got on the same page and now you are just being ridiculous!"

 

Richie rolls his eyes and wraps the towel around his waist. "I'm not being ridiculous dollface, I'm just being myself." He states and grabs his clothes, earning an eye roll once again from Stan.

 

"Well, you need to calm yourself down." Stan exclaims and gets up to leave. Richie's eyes widen and he gasps. "Wait!" He says, causing Stan to turn back, annoyance still prevalent on his face.

 

"What now?" He asks through gritted teeth. He really needed to leave now if he was going to make it to Statistics on time. He watches quietly was Richie gets dressed, trying not to admire the swimmer's strong figure. Richie grabs his bag and places his towel inside and turns to Stan.

 

"I'm sorry." He says gently, "I swear I'm not some douche or fuckboy, I'm just a little nervous and I use my humor to cope with that."

 

Stan was not expecting that. Richie moves closer but still gives Stan his personal space. "We don't have to be friends or anything you don't want, I can even pretend as if we never met, but can I ask you one favor?"

 

"What is it?" Stan questions, hoping its nothing too serious. Richie smiles and brushes his stray hair out of his face. "Can you walk me to my class? I have no idea where it is." He asks, making sure to pout a little.

 

Stan nods. "Can I see your schedule?" He asks, watching as Richie places his bag down and fishes for it. A few minutes later he hands the crumpled, now wet sheet in his hands. "Why do you keep this in your pool bag? Nevermind I don't wanna know." Stan says, answering his own question as he takes the piece of paper from Richie.

 

He scans over the dates and times, looking for the next block, and feels his heart drop.

NEVILLE HALL

330

That's his statistics class.

 

* * *

 

Of course the only empty seat was next to Stan. Richie had no problem with this, claiming it as fate that the two would be paired together for the semester. For most of the lecture, Stan was able to ignore Richie, but that didn't stop Richie from trying.

 

It started with whispering. "Stan, Stan, Stan." He would say, repeating it over and over like a mantra until Stan turned and shot him a glare. Next was handwritten notes. Stan found the power not to engage, but during a break saw the small notes had piled up on the corner of his desk. He pushed them off his desk and onto the floor, eliciting a loud gasp from Richie.

 

Richie stopped 10 minutes. Stan found this relieving, as he was fully able to focus on the lesson. He was finally able to take coherent and neat notes, instead of fending off the new swimmer.

 

They get thrown out of class approximately 7 minutes later.

 

Richie became bored after Stan stopped paying attention to him and he started poking the blonde's arm. He just wanted to talk. The blonde stayed stoic at first, not wanting to engage. That didn't stop Richie though.

 

He kept going until he could see Stan fighting the urge to say something. This only motivated him. He kept going until Stan slammed his pen down and turned angrily towards Richie. "Can you knock it the fuck off?!" He snaps, causing the classroom to go quiet.

 

Richie's victory is short-lived as the professor stops writing and walks over to them. "It seems you two are more interested in your personal conversation, so I'll let you continue on your own time. Out of my classroom." The professor orders as Stan starts to panic.

 

"But please I-" Stan begs but the professor shakes his head and points to the door. Stan quickly grabs his things and runs out of the classroom, which Richie takes a minute to gather his belongings.

 

Richie exits the classroom and sees Stan already outside and walking down the greenery. He starts running to catch up to the other swimmer, calling out his name only to see him speed up. Damn, he's fast.

 

Richie eventually catches up to him as they near a dorm building. Before Stan can scan in, Richie runs in front of him. "Can you listen to me?" He asks breathlessly, the toll of their impromptu run taking a toll on him.

 

"Me? Listen to you? Listening to you just got me kicked out of class!" Stan exclaims angrily, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going inside."

 

Richie sighs and places a hand on the door, preventing it from being opened. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Stan asks, "You just, you can't do shit like this. I barely know you, and we have already fought twice now!"

 

"Well, maybe you need to loosen up a bit." Richie says under his breath, but Stan catches it. "What did you just say?" He asks angrily, watching Richie clench his jaw in anger.

 

 _Shit, that's kinda hot_ Stan thinks but tries to snap out of it. You're supposed to be mad at him remember?

 

"I said," Richie says, moving forward and towering over Stan, "that you need to loosen up.." He seethes, waiting for Stan's response. But the expected response doesn't come. Instead, a proposition does.

 

Stan bites his lip and mutters "Do you wanna come upstairs?"

 

Stan says it quietly at first, causing Richie to tilt his head in confusion. "What did you call me?" He asks, causing Stan to roll his eyes. "I didn't call you anything you idiot," Stan says, "I asked if you wanted to come upstairs with me."

 

Richie's eyes widen and he goes quiet. Fuck, I probably just scared him. He probably hates me. Why would he come with me?

 

Stan is snapped out of his anxiety driven thoughts when Richie slides his hand into Stan's.

 

"I'd love that princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr, hxrringtons, for updates!


	3. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie challenges Stan to a race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient with me lol. I've had a lot happen since I released the last chapter and I got this one out as soon as possible! I also I'm super shit at ao3 and I just saw the comments and I'm working on responding to them!

 

"Is this an overnight visit?"

 

Richie looks back and forth between Stan and the RA at the desk currently signing him in. _Of course it's an overnight visit._ Richie thinks, watching Stan nod and give his ID to the girl.

 

She writes down his name and room number before motioning for Richie to hand her his ID as well. "Shit" Richie mumbles as he fumbles with his wallet. _C'mon Richie._ Stan thinks, watching the taller boy struggle. Once getting it free, he pulls out the card and slides it across the desk suavely, winking at the girl in the process.

 

Stan rolls his eyes as and grabs his ID and watches as his RA slides Richie's back across the counter. He flashes her a soft smile before grabbing Richie's arm and dragging him over towards the elevators.

 

"Eager now are we?" Richie asks cockily, watching as Stan impatiently hits the up button.

 

"I just want to get upstairs." Stan deadpans. Richie looks up and sees the elevator is on the eighth floor. He looks around the lobby for a moment before grabbing Stan's hand and leading him to the stairwell. He starts skipping steps, Stan trailing carefully behind as they make their way up.

 

"Richie slow down!" Stan shouts as Richie drags him up the stairs. "You don't even know what floor I live on!"

 

Richie slows down and turns to face Stan. "Which floor?"

 

Stan lets go of Richie's hand and stops to catch his breath for a moment. He didn't want to be too breathless before even reaching his dorm.

 

"3. I live in 318." Stan says, walking ahead of Richie and leads him to his room. Richie waits patiently behind Stan as he grabs his keys, smiling to himself when he sees the pale blue construction paper bird on the door with Stan's name and room number.

 

As soon as Stan gets inside with Richie, he pushes the taller man's back up against the door. Richie barely has time to process what's happening before Stan sloppily slots their lips together.

 

Richie feels himself relax into the kiss, his large hands finding themselves on Stan's hips. The blonde lets out a soft moan as he slides his tongue into Richie's mouth. _This has to be heaven._ Richie thinks, having his thoughts interrupted by a sharp tug on his curls.

 

He opens his eyes, which he didn't notice were closed and is met with a smirk from Stan. He watches Stan lift his shirt off and fold it gently and place it on the nearby dresser. Richie gets the hint and kicks off his shoes before hastily ridding himself of his clothing.

 

Stan copies Richie, making sure that his clothes are folded up accordingly. It's a habit he's had since he was younger and hasn't been able to drop it. Only clad in his boxers, he walks over to his twin bed and motions for Richie to follow.

 

Richie pauses for a moment and turns to retrieve something out of his jean pocket. Stan tilts his head to get a better look and feels himself blush when he recognizes what Richie is holding.

 

"I figured I would come prepared." He chuckles, the condoms and a small bottle of lube now fully visible in his palm. He walks over to the bed and places the items down before moving forward to capture Stan's lips with his own.

 

The two move in sync, Stan tangling his hands into Richie's unruly curls and Richie gripping at one of Stan's hips. Richie gently helps Stan to lay down on his back before placing a hand next to his head so he can hover over him. "Is this okay?"

 

Stan nods in response, bringing his hands up to cup Richie's face before connecting their lips once more. Richie moans into Stan's mouth, feeling butterflies in his stomach as Stan deepens the kiss.

 

Stan reaches one of his hands down and traces it along Richie's chest, the moans spilling out of Richie's mouth only motivating him to continue. His hand wanders down father, his fingers hooking themselves in the waistband of the other swimmer's boxers. Richie nods in approval and holds back a moan as Stan pulls the boxers down. Stan bites his lip as his eyes trail down Richie's chest and towards his lower stomach.

 

"You missed it?" Richie asks, brushing a hand through his curls in an attempt to get them out of his face. "You could say that." Stan chuckles and puts his hands on Richie's shoulders and flips him onto his back. He was in control now.

 

Richie watches as Stan drags a finger down his chest and continues lower. "What do you want Richie?" He asks innocently, pulling his finger away and sitting back to straddle his waist.

 

"Please don't make me beg Staniel." He pants out, looking up at Stan with flushed skin. "I told you not to call me that." Stan groans, swinging his legs over so he no longer staddles Richie.

 

Richie's eyes widen at the sudden seriousness coming from the blonde and sits up to face him. "Hey hey, I'm just joking baby" he reassures, reaching a hand over to cup Stan's face so he can look at him.

 

Stan stubbornly avoids eye contact and casts his eyes downward at the small blue rug on the floor. "Please Stanny," Richie pleads softly, "I'll never say it again I promise."

 

"Promise?" Stan asks quietly, finally looking up to lock eyes with Richie. "I promise you," He replies and offers his pinky out to Stan. "I pinky promise."

 

Stan chuckles and reaches his pinky out. "I haven't pinky swore since I was a kid." He confesses, watching Richie flash him a toothy grin. "Me too, but I want to show how serious I am. The pinky swear is the most serious swear."

 

Stan jokingly rolls his eyes and intertwines his pinky with Richie's. "Just don't call me that again okay?" He asks, watching as Richie nods. "Well now that that's over, let's get started." Richie says and nods towards Stan's boxers.

 

Stan gets the hint and lifts his hips so he can slip them off. He turns to face Richie once he is stripped down and sees the admiration in his eyes. "You see something you like?" He teases and Richie nods. "You look like an angel." Richie says and leans forward to kiss Stan.

 

Stan kisses back and straddles Richie's waist again and begins to rock his hips against Richie's, giving the pair both some friction and relief. "Well, I don't know what kind of angles you've been seeing if you can compare them to me." Stan says breathlessly as he grinds down, loving the effect he is having on Richie.

 

Richie pants out and gives Stan a pleading look. Stan chuckles and reaches down to grab the condoms and lube. "So do you want to prep me or should I do it myself?" Stan asks teasingly, causing Richie to sit back up almost instantly. "Can I? If it's okay with you." Richie asks desperately, getting a nod of approval from Stan.

 

Richie grabs the lube from Stan and starts to slick his fingers and warm it up. Stan takes this as a cue to get into a more comfortable position, getting up on his hands and knees and arches his back out for Richie.

 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Richie chuckles, "Because if you are trying to kill me its working." Stan laughs softly and looks back over his shoulder, "I'm ready." Richie nods and pushes his glasses up further on his nose.

 

Stan feels Richie lean over his back and press chaste kisses down his spine, slowly making his way down. Stan lets out a whine in protest as Richie pulls back, but turns it into a moan as Richie slides one of his fingers inside him.

 

"Fuck Richie." He whimpers, arching his back out even more to give more access. Richie smirks at the sight in front of him, making sure he keeps a steady pace as to not overwhelm the man under him. "Yeah, you like that?"

 

Stan nods and lowers his head, even with just one, he can feel the stretch of Richie's finger deep inside him. He starts to rock his hips back to meet Richie's thrusts before Richie slides in another finger.

 

"Fuck Stanny you look so good like this." Richie praises, taking his free hand and tangling it in Stan's hair and gently tugging it, causing Stan to lean his head back. "Tell me how good I make you feel."

 

Stan goes to open his mouth but is cut off by Richie, who speeds up the thrusts of his fingers, hoping to hear more out of Stan. Richie tries to hold back a smirk as Stan grips at the sheets. "Y-you make me feel so good Richie, so fucking good." Stan rasps, causing Richie to feel heat pool in his lower stomach.

 

Richie continues until he feels that Stan might be ready, but makes sure to stop and ask first. "Do you think you're ready for me Stanny?" He asks cautiously, pulling his fingers out and locking eyes with Stan.

 

"I'm ready. I'll tell you if I need to stop or something." Stan reassures, watching Richie settle onto his back and wave him over. "Then let's do this baby."

 

* * *

 

 

Stan arrives to practice before Richie. He made sure to wake up early and leave a note saying they shouldn't show up at the same time both covered in hickeys and scratches. It would be too suspicious.

 

He made sure to cover up all of his marks before he left. As much as he wanted to crawl back into bed with Richie, who was currently hogging all of the covers, he had to make sure that he looked a little put together today.

 

Today is dry land, which means no swimsuits, no swim caps, and no chlorine. Stan doesn't mind dry land. It's kind of like going to the gym, except you are working out with your entire team and your coach is there.

 

Stan arrives at the gym 20 minutes early and decides to go warm up while the others begin to arrive. He walks over to the treadmill and starts out slowly, before gradually working his way up to a light run. He continues for 10 minutes or so but it interrupted by Bill.

 

"You getting started without me?" He asks cheekily, watching as Stan slows down and turns off his machine. "I got here early and I figured what's the harm in getting started." Stan replies, getting off the treadmill and following Bill to where the rest of the team is waiting in the lobby.

 

Stan and Bill make their way over to stand with Mike and Eddie while Coach gives a rundown of today's workout. Stan starts tuning out when Coach starts talking about the push-up set. He looks around at his teammates but doesn't see Richie anywhere.

 

Moments later the team breaks off into groups by their best stroke and gets started. Stan is placed with the other butterfly swimmers and gets to work.

 

* * *

 

 

"Have any of you guys seen Richie? He wasn't at practice today." Stan asks over breakfast. Across from him sits Eddie and Mike, with Bill sitting on his other side. The four decided to go to a local diner for today's breakfast, with Mike offering to drive after they left the gym.

 

"Coach said he had to get Richie's times later today," Eddie says in between bites, "We can go see how fast he really is when we get done here."

 

Stan nods and puts down his fork. For some reason, he thought Richie was avoiding him. He knows its irrational, but Stan has always been a little insecure about relationships, let alone what this relationship is.

 

"Do we have to go?" Bill protests, causing Stan to tilt his head in confusion. "Why wouldn't you want to see our new teammate?" Mike asks, taking his arm and wrapping it around Eddie's shoulders. "I don't know, I just get a bad vibe from him." Bill says as he cuts up his pancakes. "Why do you say that?" Stan asks suddenly.

 

The table goes quiet for a moment and Eddie coughs to break up the awkwardness.

 

"I don't know," Bill confesses "There's just something about him."Eddie shakes his head and Mike rolls his eyes. "Someone sounds a little jealous of our new teammate." Eddie jokes, getting a laugh out of Mike and Stan. "I am not!" Bill replies, "I just don't feel good about this."

 

"Well, how about we see how good he is before we rush to make any decisions." Mike suggests, looking at Eddie with a smile.

 

"Alright, but don't say I didn't tell you so."

 

* * *

 

 

The relay group gets to the pool moments before Richie's time trials are over. Eddie leads the way over to the bleachers and motions for the others to sit with him. Stan sits down in front of Mike and Eddie, while Bill hesitantly makes his way up further on the bleachers and away from the others.

 

The group watches as Richie is timed for his final event, the IM. This event is usually swum by Bill, who feels himself start to get nervous as he watches Richie sprint through the event. _Holy shit._ Stan thinks as he watches Richie come into the wall to stop. He stands up in the shallow end for a few minutes and talks to Coach before turning to the stands and making eye contact with Stan.

 

"Oh my god," Eddie gasps "He is covered in hickeys and scratches." Mike and Bill look up, Bill scoffing at the offending marks. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." Mike jokes, causing Eddie to elbow him in the arm. "I guess the new kid got lucky last night." Bill deadpans, Stan trying to hide the blush across his face.

 

Richie gets out moments later and walks over to the bleachers while Coach writes some notes down. Richie walks over in front of Stan and cracks a big smile. "You're sitting on my towel."

 

"What? I'm sorry." Stan says nervously and stands up so Richie can grab it. "It's okay cutie," Richie says with a wink "I guess you warmed it up for me." He jokes, Bill scoffing again from the top row.

 

Richie wraps himself in the towel and sits down next to Stan. "How did I do?" He asks, taking out his hair tie to let his curls down. _God that hair._ Stan just wants to tug at it like he did last night. Or have his tugged by Richie.

 

"You were great out there," Coach says as she walks over. "I've compared your times with those of our other swimmers to determine the events you will swim on Saturday. You will not be in any relays this week but I'm going to stick you in the IM and freestyle."

 

"Thank you Coach, I won't let you down." Richie smiles, receiving a nod back from Coach before she walks out. He turns to Stan with a toothy grin and then smiles at the others. Stan tunes the others out as they talk about the upcoming meet and instead focuses on Bill, who has a rather sour look on his face. Stan tilts his head in confusion and then notices the way he looks at Richie.

 

_Shit._

 

* * *

 

 

Stan and Richie have three more "sleepovers" between Tuesday and Thursday night. He didn't know how to explain it, during the day Richie would joke around and could get on Stan's last nerve, but at night, the two were inseparable. Richie made him feel things he's never felt before, and he doesn't want it to stop anytime soon.

 

Their last morning practice before their meet on Saturday goes normally. At first.

 

Coach has them swim a more relaxed warm up and main set, not wanting the swimmers to drain all of their energy before their first meet of the season. After the main set, Coach has the swimmers separate into different lanes depending on what they want to work on.

 

Stan and Eddie went into the breaststroke lane, Mike went to backstroke and Bill and Richie ended up in the IM lane. Coach gave them the freedom to continue practicing even after practice ended, and the relay group and Richie took her up on this.

 

The rest of the team had cleared out by the time they came to a stop. They had continued to work on their respective strokes as well as starts and turns. Stan figured he couldn't be too prepared. As they all start getting out, Richie comes up with an idea.

 

"Does anyone want to race? It's good practice for tomorrow." No one responds at first, causing Richie to pout. "What about you Stanny? You wanna go?"

 

Stan isn't too keen on the idea. He has class soon and is already feeling a little tired. _But that pout._ "I'm not sure Richie."

 

Eddie and Mike look back and forth between the two as Richie puffs out his lower lip. "Please Stanny? Please don't make me beg."

 

Those words immediately take Stan back to last night. Richie wiggles his eyebrows as if he knows what he's doing. _Hell, he probably does know._

 

"Fine," Stan says, putting his towel down and grabbing his goggles again. If he's going to do this, why not make it interesting. "Loser buys winner dinner from wherever they want." Richie nods and pulls his hair back up. "Let's do a 200 free."

 

Stan agrees and the two go to their respective lanes while the other three swimmers stand on the sidelines. Richie lowers his goggles and turns to Stan with a smile. "Have fun paying for my dinner babydoll." He says only loud enough for them to hear.

 

Stan feels himself start to blush and he places his goggles on. The two get up onto the starting block and get into position.

 

"In 3, 2, 1, go!" Eddie yells, the two swimmers diving off of their blocks immediately. The cool water alleviates Stan's blush as he swims down the lane. Richie trails ahead already, but Stan knows better. He knows to conserve his energy and go into the all-out sprint towards the end.

 

Stan swims at a good pace through the 200, making sure not to exhaust himself too much. Around the halfway point he starts to see how far Richie is ahead. He gradually starts speeding up, trying to bridge the gap.

 

On the last 3 laps, Stan goes all out. He pushes through the soreness and tiredness of his muscles and continues to swim. As he comes into the wall for his last flip turn, he pushes himself too far. Not caring about how close he is to Richie, he kicks as hard as he can and speeds down the lane.

 

Richie ends up winning anyway. Richie hoists himself out of the water when he finishes, extending a hand out to help Stan. Stan rips his goggles off and grips Richie's hand tightly as he helps him out of the water.

 

"I guess you couldn't handle this." Richie jokes, motioning to himself. Stan goes to say a snarky remark but hears a ringing in his ears.

 

His wet legs become unstable underneath him, and his vision becomes black around the edges. He reaches out to hold onto Richie, but before he can say something, everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

 

"Stan, can you hear me? Stanley?  Stan wake up!"

 

Stan opens his eyes partly, the overhead lights of the pool seeming way too bright all of a sudden. Eddie kneels on the pool deck supporting Stan's upper torso, watching as the curly haired boy looks at the concerned faces of his relay group standing around them.

  


_Am I on the deck?_ Stan thinks, looking up at Eddie with a nervous gaze.

  


"Stanley you scared the shit out of me!" Eddie gasps, helping him to sit up, only to lay him back down in his lap when Stan feels a wave of nausea hit. He remembers something his mom taught him about nausea and leans over to place his head between his legs.

  


"Wh-what happened?" Stan asks from his position on the deck. Bill kneels down next to Stan and looks at him with a worried expression. "You fainted after the race, Stan."

 

 

Eddie runs a hand through Stan's hair comfortingly, looking up to Mike with a nervous gaze.

  


"I guess I have that effect on people," Richie jokes looking around only to be met with glares from the others. "Sorry."

  


“Let’s get you back to your dorm, I don’t want you swimming after this. Take it easy today, okay? Stay hydrated and get something to eat." Eddie says, "I'll talk to Coach for you."

 

Stan nods as Mike brings a wheelchair over from first aid. The two help Stan into the chair, Eddie's heart breaks as he watches Stan lower his head again.

  


"Keep an eye on him today." Eddie says to Bill. "Mike and I will get his work from his classes." Bill takes a deep breath and starts pushing the chair towards the locker room when Richie stops him.

  


"Is there anything I can do? I feel like this is my fault." Richie stammers, looking hurt at the sight in front of him. Stan doesn't want to look up. For one he feels like he could throw up, and two he doesn't want to see him.

  


"I think you have done enough today" Bill seethes, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair from Eddie and leaving the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, follow my tumblr hxrringtons for updates, to be added to the taglist or if you wanna talk!


	4. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Bill reminisce a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Stan a zoology (study of the behavior, structure, physiology, classification, and distribution of animals) major for this au since he loves birds and in this fic wants to work with them !

"Mr. Uris can you hear me?"

 

The foreign voice sounds miles away as Stan begins to come to. The bright lights above dim significantly as Stan's eyes open, easing some of his head pain. He looks around the room briefly and realizes where he is. The student health center.

 

The nurse stands on his right and repeats her previous question. 

 

Stan nods and starts to sit up and feels Bill come to his left side and help him. Bill flashes Stan a friendly smile and turns his attention back to the nurse. She looks over Stan's vitals and writes down a few notes before continuing.

 

"Since you fainted today Stan, you are not allowed to swim in the meet tomorrow." She says somberly, Bill nodding in agreement. "I know it's the first meet, but we cannot run the risk of you getting more injured." 

 

"I understand," Stan replies.  _ Why did this have to happen today?  _ Stan thinks to himself, coming back to reality when Bill rubs his arm comfortingly. "It's going to be okay Stan." Bill reassures 

 

"Just make sure you stay hydrated today and get some rest today and tomorrow. If you still feel sick on Monday come back and we will do another checkup." The nurse says, handing Stan his check out slip and bringing the wheelchair over to the examination table. She and Bill help Stan to stand up and sit in the chair, with Bill going behind the chair to grab the handles. The nurse opens the door for the two and watches as they make their way out of the clinic.

 

The two stay quiet as Bill pushes the chair down the pathway until Stan decides to break the silence. "Thanks for bringing me." He says softly, feeling the chair's speed slow a bit as they near Stan's dorm. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," Bill replies, "You really gave me a scare out there today and seeing you hurt freaked me out."

 

Stan lets the words mull over in his head for a minute.  _ Does Bill really care about me that much? _ He thinks, watching as Bill grabs Stan's ID and scans them into the dorm building. Bill wheels Stan in and signs in as a guest before pushing Stan to the elevators. 

 

After a short ride upstairs Bill gets to Stan's single and opens up the door for him. He carefully wheels Stan inside and makes sure to close the door behind him before taking Stan over to his bed. Stan goes to stand up on his own but quickly sits back down due to some nausea. 

 

"The nurse said you might be a little dizzy." Bill says, throwing his and Stan's swim bags down so he can help. "And when did she say that?" Stan asks casually, watching as Bill comes back over and pushes the covers back.

 

"She said it when I brought you in." He replies, reaching his arms out so he can help Stan up into bed. Stan grabs onto Bill's arms for support, slowly rising from his chair and into the twin sized bed. Once Stan has gotten on it successfully, Bill grabs the comforter and blanket and covers Stan up. "She also said I was a good boyfriend for bringing you in."

 

Stan immediately starts to blush at those words, making quick use of the blanket to cover up his rosy cheeks. Bill chuckles lightly and sits on the side of the bed. "Don't worry," he reassures "I made sure to tell her that we're just friends."

 

_ Just friends. _

 

"Good." Stan says almost too quickly, causing Bill to look over at him curiously. Stan immediately starts to panic,  _ oh shit what did I just say? _

 

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" He blurts out, drawing another laugh out of Bill. "I love our friendship." He says, gently standing up from Stan's bed so can get a better look around the dorm room. Stan watches as Bill makes his way over to his desk, probably looking at his huge ornithology books for his wildlife class or maybe at the sticky notes labeled with things to do spread across his desk.

 

"I didn't know you kept this." Bill says suddenly, holding something in his hand. Stan cranes his neck to get a better view, finding out the object in question when Bill turns to face him. As soon as he sees it he knows exactly why Bill said what he did.

 

In his hand, Bill holds a polaroid from the end of the season party from his first season. In said photo Bill has an arm draped around Stan's shoulder with a smile, while Stan leans into him, laughing at something that Bill had said.

 

"Of course I kept it." Stan says with a smile, "How could I forget that night." Bill nods in agreement, "Oh what a night that was. I remember right after this picture was taken you ran to the bathroom and threw up because you couldn't hold your liquor."

 

Stan laughs loudly at this. It's true he threw up that night, but Bill was quick to go to help him. Stan remembers Bill rubbing his hand comfortingly on Stan's back, using the other to brush some stray curls out of his face. 

 

"Oh god, I thought you wouldn't want to be seen with me after that." Stan laughs, remembering the awful feeling he got after that event. He remembers Bill helping him back to his dorm, much like he did tonight. "How could I leave my new relay partner behind?" Bill says and playfully ruffles Stan's hair. 

 

Stan leans into Bill's touch and flashes him a grin. "Is it cool if I hang out with you for a while?" Bill asks softly.

 

"Of course."

 

* * *

 

 

The two spend the rest of the day relaxing. The TV plays softly in the background, Bill put on Law & Order hours ago and the marathon continues to play throughout the evening. Currently, the pair scrolls through their phones to find old pictures of when they first started swimming at school, and some of when they first started swimming in general.

 

Stan finds it calming to be in Bill's presence. The older swimmer makes him feel so at home, something only a handful of people can do. Stan laughs particularly loud at one of the pictures Bill shows him. Its an old photo from a swim meet of Bills. He looks about 7 or 8 years old and had insisted on using the diving block for his race. The resulting photo catches Bill mid belly flop off of the block and into the pool.

 

"I can't believe you did that!" Stan giggles, thinking over the whole event in his head. "What can I say? I wanted to use the block like the older swimmers." Bill says, causing the pair to laugh again. 

 

"Oh shit, it's getting late." Bill mutters, quickly starting to stand up and grab his things. 

 

Stan frowns and sits up in bed. He loved that he got to catch up with Bill, something he hasn't been able to do in a while. He didn't want this to end so quickly.

 

"You could stay here tonight." Stan suggests, feeling a smile form as he watches Bill put his things down. "I mean if it's okay with you. I would just have to leave early cause the meet is tomorrow." 

 

_ The meet.  _

 

Stan had completely forgotten. 

 

"That's okay," Stan reassures, "You can take my bed." 

 

The minute he says it, he knows what Bill is going to say. 

 

"Stan you fainted today, there is no way I am taking your bed." Bill chuckles. Stan laughs softly, "Didn't think that one through now did I?" Stan asks with a smile, causing Bill to laugh again. "We can just share I guess."

 

"That's alright with me." Bill says and walks over to turn off the main light. Stan scoots over in his small bed and pushes the covers down for Bill. Bill takes off his shirt and makes his way over to the bed, making sure that he leaves more room for Stan. 

 

The two lay silently side by side for a while, with Bill falling asleep first. Stan turns his head to look at Bill and feels himself blush once more. Bill's auburn hair lays wild against Stan's white pillowcase, and his mouth slightly parted as he breathes quietly. Stan flips over and faces his back towards Bill after he feels himself staring.

 

_ It's just Bill, my "just friend." But why does he make me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach? _

 

Stan's thoughts are silenced when Bill whimpers in his sleep. Stan's eyes widen significantly, feeling the bed shift as Bill turns so his front is against Stan's back. Bill's arm almost subconsciously reaches out for Stan and wraps around his waist and pulls him closer, with Stan feeling Bill's hardening cock against his ass.

 

_ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since I updated but here is the next chapter. Sorry it's a little short, I wanted to show more of the Stan / Bill dynamic. 
> 
> As always follow my tumblr HXRRINGTONS for updates or if you wanna talk!


	5. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang gets together at Stan's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, but I promise there's a reason for that !

Stan watches the race the next morning via livestream. This is how his parents would watch him from back home if they weren't able to make it to the meet. 

 

 

Speaking of his parents, Stan had to call them this morning to tell them not to watch the stream. His mom said that Bill had already called her to tell her.

 

 

_ Bill. _

 

 

Stan feels a blush rise on his cheeks as he thinks about  the way that Bill pulled him in and held him tight last night, the way Bill began to rut himself against Stan's ass, and how the older swimmer moaned out loudly moments later

 

 

Stan runs a hand through his unruly curls and takes a deep breath. He knew that Bill was asleep when he did that, but what did that make them? There was no way Stan could talk to Bill about it, the older swimmer would probably die of embarrassment.

 

 

He decides to leave it for the moment and catch up on his rest. He pulls his soft throw blanket up around his shoulders and rolls over, falling back asleep almost instantly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wake up sleepy head!" 

 

 

Stan opens his eyes slowly at the sound, shielding his eyes with his hand briefly as he adjusts to the light. He looks around and sees the relay team, plus Richie, in his room. 

 

 

Richie and Mike sit on the futon across from Stan's bed, Richie flashing him a friendly grin. 

 

 

Eddie sits on the side of Stan's bed, smiling when he sees Stan is awake. He places the back of his hand against Stan's forehead, looking for a temperature. "You don't feel too warm, so we can rule out a fever."

 

 

"Who said I had a fever to begin with?"

 

 

Eddie rolls his eyes as Mike laughs. "I'm just making sure you're okay, I wish you could have been there for the meet today."

 

 

Stan nods and sits up in bed. Eddie reaches out his arm to help support him but Stan just waves him off. 

 

 

"Don't worry Stanny, we kicked Rhode Island's butt today!" Richie exclaims, standing up and making his way over toward the bed. "You should have seen it, we crushed them!"

 

 

Stan smiles at Richie's enthusiasm and goes to say something when he is interrupted by his door swinging open. In comes Bill holding to-go bags from a local italian restaurant. "Sorry I'm late guys, the traffic downtown was horrible." Bill says as he sets the food down on Stan's desk.

 

 

Eddie and Mike make their way over to the food while Bill walks over towards Stan. "I got your usual." He says with a smile, "I figured we could hang out with you today so you aren't alone."

 

 

Stan nods, "That sounds perfect." He swings his legs over and gets out of bed, quickly making his way over to the food. He grabs his fettuccine alfredo and walks over to grab some utensils, bending over so he can reach for a fork. 

 

 

He feels two pairs of eyes on him as he moves and smiles to himself, standing back up and walking back over to sit down on his bed. Richie hides a smile and gets up so he can grab his food, leaving Bill and Stan alone on the bed.

 

 

Bill casually sits next to Stan, their shoulders touching, and grabs the tv remote. He flicks through the channels and settles on HBO, seeing one of his and Stan's favorite shows is on.

 

 

"Are we really watching Westworld?" 

 

 

Eddie asks as he and Mike push the futon over so the back rests against the side of Stan's bed, giving the perfect view of the TV. "I haven't even started yet!"

 

 

"Then we will start from the beginning." Stan chuckles, opening up his food and taking a bite. 

 

 

Eddie shrugs passively and takes a seat next to Mike on the futon, Mike slipping his arm around Eddie's shoulders. Eddie leans his head on Mike's shoulder, with Mike leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Eddie's head.

 

 

Stan continues eating as Bill puts on the first episode, quietly telling Stan about his winning race from that morning. Stan smiles when Bill talks about his "winning flip turn," not noticing the way Richie glares at Bill and sits on the futon next to Eddie.

 

* * *

 

 

Four and a half episodes later the relay group starts to head out. Mike picks up Eddie, who fell asleep two episodes ago, and waves to Stan before heading out, leaving Stan with Bill and Richie.

 

 

Richie stretches out his arms and yawns loudly, turning around to look at Stan, only to see Bill asleep with his head on Stan's shoulder. Stan feels Richie's gaze on him and he shakes Bill awake.

 

 

"What time is it?" Bill asks wide-eyed, looking at the window and seeing the sun start to set. Stan chuckles and grabs his phone to check, only to be interrupted by Richie. "It's time for you to go home."

 

 

"Richie!" Stan exclaims, pretending not to notice the coy smile Richie flashes him. 

 

 

Bill rolls his eyes and checks his phone, seeing that it's later than he thought. "I have to go Stan, and not because curly here said I should." He adds, causing Richie to let out a huff of annoyance.

 

 

Stan watches as Bill stands up and gather his things before turning back around. "If you need anything let me know okay?"

 

 

Stan nods and waves at Bill and watches as he heads out.

 

 

The second Bill shuts the door, Richie practically jumps over the back of the futon and on to the bed, startling Stan. 

 

 

"Jesus Richie!" He exclaims, getting a laugh out of the black haired swimmer. Richie climbs over and takes Bill's spot, making sure to turn and face Stan.

 

 

"I never thought he was going to leave." Richie rasps before leaning in and kissing at Stan's neck. Stan squeals at the sudden affection but quickly raises a hand to tangle into Richie's hair. 

 

 

Stan moans out softly at the feeling of Richie leaving a hickey, and starts to tug at Richie's black curls. The soft tugs elicit loud moans out of the other swimmer, as he continues his assault on the blonde's neck.

 

 

Richie continues for a few minutes, leaving a few hickeys here and there and suddenly pulls Stan into his lap. Stan gasps in surprise as Richie holds his waist and begins to rut up against his ass. 

 

 

Stan's eyes widen as Richie moves, remembering last night.

 

 

_ Remembering Bill. _

 

 

The smaller swimmer's eyes widen and he starts to panic, suddenly overwhelmed by Richie's actions. Stan takes his hand and pulls at Richie's curls again, only to be met with moans. He pulls harder this time and Richie pulls off, giving Stan a look of confusion.

 

 

"Did I do something wrong bug?" Richie asks sweetly, his face now laced with concern. 

 

 

Stan just shakes his head and scoots out of Richie's lap and running a hand through his own hair. "It's nothing Rich, I guess I'm just not feeling it right now."

 

 

The quiet confession hangs in the air for a moment, with Stan looking down to avoid looking at Richie, the embarrassment shown by the blush on his cheeks.

 

 

Richie suddenly reaches forward and places his fingers under Stan's chin and tilting Stan's head up. The boys make eye contact and the tension seems to melt away.

 

 

"I'm sorry baby, just say the word and I'll stop okay?" Richie says lovingly, "I never want to pressure you or make you do something that you don't want to." Stan nods in agreement and reaches out to hold Richie's other hand. Richie smiles and gives Stan's hand a comforting squeeze, causing the other boy to smile as well.

 

 

"How about instead of doing this," Richie says, motioning to the two of them, "I take you out to dinner?"

 

 

Stan's eyes widen. 

 

 

"We don't have to if you don't want!" Richie spits out after seeing the look on Stan's face, but Stan just chuckles quietly and offers Richie a smile.

 

 

"I'd love to, I was just caught off guard I guess?" Stan reassures, "We've never really been out like that before." Richie sighs in relief. "God Stanny I thought you were scared or something!" He laughs, "You really scared me there for a second!"

 

 

Stan laughs and gives Richie's hand a squeeze.

 

 

"Dinner with you can't be that scary." Stan laughs, causing the other swimmer to laugh.

 

 

"So it's a date?" Richie asks tentatively.

 

 

"It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter because it's gearing up to the big stozier date next chapter ! I've also been busy planning this fic out as well as my next fic, which is a stenbroughzier porn star! au
> 
> as always thanks for reading and if you wanna talk or get updates on chlorine, follow my tumblr @hxrringtons


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie and stan go on their date !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the promised stozier date ksjdjdksks

To say that Stan is nervous is an understatement.

 

 

He looks over his appearance in the mirror, fixing his curls for the third time in five minutes. Stan huffs as he tries to fix himself up, wanting to look good for his date. He doesn't know what to expect, whether or not to go with a more casual outfit or something a little more dressy.

 

 

Stan tears himself away from the mirror and absent-mindedly flips through his closet, finally deciding on a more casual and comfortable outfit. He tugs his white UMaine sweater, pairing it with a pair of jeans and converse. 

 

 

He makes his way over to his bed and lies down, taking his phone out and scrolling through his Instagram feed as he waits for Richie. 

 

 

The idea of actually going on a date with Richie gave him butterflies in his stomach, but also brought on some anxiety. Stan hasn't really dated around, spending most of his free time on swimming.

 

 

Since starting swim team at 6, swimming became one of the most important things in his life. While it could be stressful at times, it also became sort of a stress reliever for him. The pool was a place where he didn't have to worry about his anxieties or  OCD, instead getting to relax and focus his attention on something less stressful.

 

 

His parents loved that he swam, but put some pressure on him to decrease his times and break records. Before and after school Stan spent his time in the pool working on his stroke mechanics and techniques, wanting to impress his parents at meets. That left little time for dating, but Stan wasn't complaining. He was perfectly content with focusing on himself and not on a relationship.

 

 

Three loud knocks on the door startles Stan, causing him to place his phone down and make his way over to let Richie in. As he reaches the entrance, he takes a deep breath before opening the door, revealing Richie clad in a band tee and a pair of jeans smiling widely. 

 

 

"Oh, Stanny you look cute!" Richie exclaims, pulling Stan into a bear hug. Stan's eyes widen at the sudden affection but feels himself relax into Richie's lanky form. 

 

 

Richie places his chin on the top of Stan's head, a few of his stray curls tickling his face. He holds onto Stan tightly for a moment before gently letting go, bringing his arms back down to his sides. 

 

 

Stan gets the message and moves back, awkwardly putting his hands into his jean pockets. He tilts his head down, trying to hide his rosy cheeks. He doesn't blush much, more of one to try and hide his feelings away.

 

 

"So," Stan says quietly, "Where are you taking me tonight?"

 

 

Richie smiles back at Stan and runs a hand through his messy hair, pushing his dark curls out of his face. "There's a local band playing at a bar downtown and I thought we could check it out? They're supposed to be really good."

 

 

Stan nods, taking in Richie's words for a second. He's a little nervous about the prospect of this plan, not being one who can be in large crowds for a long time. Crowds tend to make Stan anxious, the feeling of no room or space driving him to run out of them for some relief.

 

 

Stan remembers the first time he went to junior nationals for swimming. Stan had to wait with a few hundred other swimmers to get into the event, and after a while felt himself begin to feel nervous. The crowd becomes too much, causing Stan to push through it and run in the complete opposite direction with no thought.

 

 

He could hear his quickening heartbeat thump in his ears as he ran, his thoughts clouded as he ran further from the pool. He ended up on a park bench about a mile away from the pool, only to be found by his coach, who was in the Dunkin Donuts across the street.

 

 

After this, he had a long talk with his parents and his coach about what had happened. His parents ended up helping him come up with strategies to help calm himself down in times of panic such as this, and he tended to do better after that.

 

 

Even though he has improved drastically, Stan still feels a small pit of despair in his stomach. Richie must have realized something was up, and reaches out to hold Stan's hands in his much larger ones.

 

 

"Hey it's okay, we don't have t-"

 

 

"I wanna go," Stan says with a smile, shocking Richie. Something about the way Richie makes him feel so safe makes him want to go. He wants to at least try.

 

 

Richie chuckles and squeezes Stan's hands playfully. "Well let's go then!"

 

* * *

 

 

The bar sits on the corner of the main drag downtown, only about a twenty-minute walk from the dorms. The walk there is filled with jokes and voices from Richie, along with promises of how good the band is.

 

 

"Trust me Stanny, they came to my school last semester and they were amazing! The lead singer was also super hot."

 

 

Stan chuckles and rolls his eyes, his and Richie's hand brushing together as they enter the bar. "Well if the lead singer is so hot, why don't you go on a date with them?" Stan teases, watching the way that Richie raises a brow. "But I think you are way hotter." Richie smiles, placing his arm around Stan's shoulders and leading him to the back of the bar. 

 

 

In the back, there's a small stage set up with a drum set in the middle. Stan looks around and sees some people already gathered around the stage, but not too many. Stan notices a man in black on stage fixing the mic stand as a few more people come into the room.

 

 

Richie keeps his arm around Stan's shoulder as the room starts to fill up, leading them to the left a bit, where fewer people are gathered. They talk for a little bit about the meet and how Richie did, Stan joking around and saying that he could totally beat him in a rematch.

 

 

As it gets closer to the start of the show, Stan can see that Richie is getting a little bit antsy. The older swimmer bounces his leg nervously as they wait for the band, looking around the room every few minutes.

 

 

Richie breaks the silence minutes later. 

 

 

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom really quick," he mutters, removing his arm from Stan and jogging through the crowd of college students. 

 

 

Stan doesn't think anything of it at first.  _ Richie is probably just nervous like I am,  _ he thinks to himself.

 

 

After 15 minutes Stan starts getting nervous. 

 

 

There couldn't have been a line that long for the bathroom, right?

 

He goes to send Richie a text when the lights go down and shine onto the stage. The students in the crowd cheer and raise their drinks as the band runs onstage. Stan looks around the small back room for Richie but doesn't see him. 

 

 

He goes to walk through the crowd and back out to the bar when the band starts. As soon as he hears the lead singer, he whips his head around so fast he almost gives himself whiplash.

 

 

Smiling back at him from onstage is Richie.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me it was your band!" Stan exclaims, sitting across from Richie at a pizza place after the show. Richie's bandmates, Ben and Bev, also sit with them, with Ben next to Stan and Bev across from him.

 

 

"I didn't wanna ruin the surprise!" Richie laughs, turning to Ben and Bev for support. 

 

 

"He really wanted to impress you, hun." Bev says, flashing Stan a friendly smile. "He talks about you non stop, and wanted to surprise you."

 

 

Richie nods in agreement, "I wanted you to see that I'm more than just a swimmer." This causes Stan to raise a brow. "Richie I know you are more than a swimmer, I just didn't expect you to be a singer!" He chuckles.

 

 

"Well get used to it babe." Richie laughs as the pizzas are brought out. Stan, Ben, and Bev share a plain pizza, while Richie gets pineapple on his.

 

 

"I still can't believe that you eat pineapple on your pizza, it's gross Richie." Stan teases as Ben hands him a slice. Richie retaliates by throwing a loose pineapple chunk in Stan's hair, causing the blonde to shriek and the others to laugh.

 

 

The group hangs out for an hour or so until the pizza place starts to get empty. The bell on the door rings as someone enters, Stan barely remembering something about an old friend coming to meet up with them. Stan only notices the presence of the new person when they say his name.

 

 

"Stan?"

 

 

Stan turns his head and feels his face pale as he looks up at Bill.

 

* * *

 

 

Bill ends up switching seats with Ben, with the later pulling up a chair so Bill could sit with Stan. The rest of their dinner go smoothly, a few awkward hiccups between Bill and Richie along the way but Stan chooses to ignore them.

 

 

Bill and Bev talk casually about their classes and catch up on their past when Stan feels Bill's hand on his knee. Stan's eyes widen as he feels the large hand trail up slowly and stops when it reaches his inner thigh.

 

 

Richie raises a brow and shoots Stan and questioning look but Stan just shakes it off. He doesn't need a fight to break out right now. 

 

 

The rest of the conversation goes well, Bill's hand staying put as Stan talks to Richie. But as soon as Stan starts to drink his water and turn to talk to Bill, he feels Richie's foot travel up and gently press against his crotch. Stan immediately spits out his water much to the surprise of everyone, with both Bill and Richie backing off.

 

 

"I-I gotta go I'm sorry!" Stan rushes out, gently pushing on Bill so he can get out of the booth. Richie copies Stan's actions with Bev and chases after Stan, who is already out of the restaurant, leaving the rest of the group in shock and confusion.

 

 

"Stan!" Richie calls as Stan runs out the front door and rests his back against the outside brick wall. Richie reaches Stan in seconds and takes his smaller hands into his. He notices how Stan's breathing is a little quicker than normal and helps to calm him down.

 

 

"I'm so sorry Stan, I took things too far back there," he says, "take a deep breath for me okay?"

 

 

Stan mimics Richie's breathing for a few moments, before smiling weakly at the taller boy. "That was just a little much," he says "I just didn't expect it."

 

 

Richie nods and squeezes Stan's hands for the second time that night.

 

 

"Well how about I take you to my place and make it up to you?"

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Richie gets Stan into the apartment he shares with Ben and Bev, he slams his lips against Stan's and presses him against the wall. Stan kisses back passionately, raising his hands to tug and pull at Richie's hair and Richie kisses down his neck. 

 

 

"Jump," Richie mutters into Stan's neck, catching Stan's thighs as he jumps up, leading him to the couch. 

 

 

The two make quick work of removing their clothing, messily making out on the couch, teeth clashing against each other as Richie opens Stan up with his fingers. Stan grips onto Richie's shoulders tightly as the other boy scissors his fingers and grazes over his prostate. 

 

 

Stan lets out a loud moan at the feeling, only urging Richie to keep going. He continues his earlier assault on Stan's neck as Stan reaches over into Richie's jeans, grabbing a condom. 

 

 

Richie quickly rolls it on, making sure to slick himself up generously before he helps lower Stan onto his cock. 

 

 

Both men moan loudly, with Richie fumbling to hold onto Stan's hips as Stan adjusts to the feeling. Stan tilts his head back in pleasure, his honey-colored curls tickling the back of his neck before he speeds up his pace.

 

 

"God Stanny, you're so tight." Richie moans, helping to lift Stan up and down on his large cock. Stan groans with each movement of his own hips along with Richie's, who begins to thrust up to match his pace.

 

 

The two become so wrapped up in each other's pleasure that they don't notice the door unlocking and the person coming through the door.

 

 

"Hey Bev, you left your wallet at the pizza place and I- STAN RICHIE WHAT THE FUCK?"

 

Stan's eyes snap open and meet Bill's,  who stands in the doorway with wide eyes and drops Bev's wallet on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i've had bad writers block lately. as always if you want updates or wanna talk follow my blog @/hxrringtons !


	7. The Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some lifeguarding action for ya !

Work is awkward the next day.

 

 

Stan and Bill lifeguard at the campus's indoor pool, when not used by the team is used by local families and students from local schools. 

 

 

The two were scheduled to work the next day for a birthday party rental, a group of about 30 was scheduled to arrive around 11. Stan made sure to wake up early so he could get to the pool first. He wanted to be the one taking the chlorine and organizing the chairs on the pool deck, not the one who awkwardly standing around until the rental came.

 

 

Stan arrives a few minutes after 10, shocked to see the lights on. Stan looks around for a moment, jaw dropping slightly at the sight in front of him. Bill kneels across the pool deck, dipping his arm into the cool pool water with the chlorine test kit.

 

 

Stan anxiously tugs at one of the sleeves of his long sleeve guard shirt as he scurries across the deck to the guard office before Bill notices. 

 

 

He slams the door shut behind him, resting his back against it as he catches his breath. After a minute of calm breathing exercises, which ironically Bill helped him to learn, he sits down at the small desk that takes up most of the office.

 

 

After clocking in and placing his bag in, he hesitantly makes his way back out onto the deck, the smell of chlorine hitting him instantly. Stan notices the way Bill's shoulders tense as he shuts the door, the other boy's back turned towards him as he puts the chlorine test kit away.

 

 

Stan makes quick work of tidying up the pool deck, pulling out lounge chairs and bringing out pool toys for the younger kids. He sets out some dive toys and small torpedos, as well as a basketball for the basketball hoop that Bill already placed at the shallow end. 

 

 

Bill stays in the office, leaving Stan on the deck by himself. Stan sits at the guard stand, mindlessly swinging his whistle until the group arrives.

 

 

As soon as Stan checks them all in, Bill comes out of the office and helps the adults set up, leaving Stan to sit on the stand.

 

* * *

 

 

The rental goes well for the most part. 

 

 

The parents lounge on the pool deck, smiling and chatting away while the kids play in the pool.

 

 

Stan stays in his seat at the guard stand while Bill sits opposite him in his chair. The pair tries to avoid eye contact but make it awkwardly as they scan the pool.

 

 

As the kids splash and dive, Stan thinks about what he should say to Bill. 

 

 

He wants to at least try to clear the air, hating the feeling of tension that hangs heavy in the chlorine filled air. But what could he say to even explain himself? Stan knows he can be with Richie, but he felt his heart drop last night when he saw how upset Bill got.

 

 

Stan shakes his head and pulls himself out of his thoughts, watching as the rental group starts to get ready to pack up. He looks over to the deck and sees some of the adults gathering their things while the kids start to swim towards the shallow end and get out.

 

 

Stan's thoughts start to drift back to Bill when he hears a splash. 

 

 

Most of the kids are out of the pool and are toweling off. Stan scans the pool and sees a child underwater in the shallow end. He watches for a moment and notices how the child doesn't move and kicks into save mode. 

 

 

Stan quickly grips his rescue tube and stride jumps into the water, quickly coming back up to the surface and swimming as fast as he can across the water.

 

 

As soon as he gets the shallow end, he dives down and supports the child with the rescue tube and bringing them to the surface. The boy coughs as he's brought up, looking at Stan with wide eyes.

 

 

"It's gonna be okay, I promise," Stan whispers reassuringly, his heart pumping so loud he can hear it thump in his ears.

 

 

He looks the boy over, noticing the way the child's neck is angled. He feels a batch of nauseousness kick in and he gasps, turning towards the deck.

 

 

"Bill we need the backboard!" Stan screams, watching as the other guard runs to the board, the guests watching on in shock. Stan holds the boy's arms above his head, the rescue tube under him for support. 

 

 

Bill slides in the water seconds later with the backboard, quickly waving Stan over to the wall. Following his direction, Stan gently walks closer to the wall, holding the child's arms above his head for stabilization. 

 

 

Stan and Bill work as a team, with Bill pushing the board underneath the child, slipping the rescue tube underneath the board. He buckles the starts as Stan stays in position before Bill helps him strap the head stabilizer over the boy's head. 

 

 

Bill jumps out of the water and grabs the top handle of the backboard, with Stan going to the bottom and helping Bill to get the board out. 

 

 

As soon as the board is on the deck, a team of paramedics burst through the door. In all of the panic, the guards didn't realize that someone had called 9-1-1.

 

 

The paramedics rush over and lift the backboard onto the stretcher and wheel the boy away, the family following behind.

 

 

Out of breath, Bill turns to talk to Stan about the rescue but Stan bots to the bathroom, where he pukes his guts out 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stan knew it had been the adrenaline early which made him throw up, but that wasn't going to stop him from relaxing back at his dorm.

 

 

He lays out on his bed and watches an episode of Breaking Bad, which he had started at the behest of Richie, who was shocked to find out Stan had never watched it before. 

 

 

Stan watches a couple episodes, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly during some of the slower parts. He sees an email from his boss at campus rec congratulating him and Bill on their save today, saying if they didn't save the boy sooner he would have had permanent spinal cord damage. 

 

 

His boss also says someone from the campus newspaper wants to interview them, that this would be a great cover story. Stan just closes his email and rolls over, the sound of Walter and Jesse fighting in the background serving as the soundtrack to his nap.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The article about the save is published on monday.

 

 

The cover photo shows Stan and Bill smiling, holding up a backboard with the school logo on it. To the average viewer, you wouldn't be able to guess the two guards in the photo weren't on speaking terms.

 

 

The team congratulates the guards at practice, all wanting to know the story.

 

 

Bill tells it, recalling the way Stan jumped in and how he came in with the backboard. Stan zones out as he tells it, feeling himself get nauseous once again at the thought of it. Richie shoots him a concerned look but Stan just shakes it off. He didn't need Richie worrying about him right now, with everything going on.

 

 

Instead, Stan walks away from the other swimmers and dives into his lane, starting the warm-up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The team has a travel meet the following weekend. 

 

 

The meet, which is in Rhode Island, starts saturday, meaning that the team leaves friday.

 

 

The team takes a bus, with Eddie and Mike comfortably snuggled up together in their seats with Bill alone in the seats in front of them, and Stan with Richie in the seats behind them.

 

 

Stan lays with his head on Richie's shoulder, eyes closed as the bus travels across the interstate. Richie smiles at the sight of Stan, reminding himself to tell Stan how adorable he looked as he slept peacefully for the first time in what seems like forever.

 

 

The pair had talked about that night at Ben and Bev's and of course about the rescue. Both events had definitely messed with Stan's head a little bit, and Richie let it be known that he was there for him. 

 

 

Richie had agreed that they should talk to Bill about that night, at some point. He knew the situation had put Stan in an awkward place, hell it put him into an awkward spot as well.

 

 

It's weird going to practice and knowing that there were unresolved tensions in the air. It's also weird knowing that another guy on the team saw him in such an intimate position like that, especially with another team member, especially if that other guy likes said team member.

 

 

But, Stan said they should not think about it this weekend, instead focus on the meet. Richie understood that and agreed, not wanting anything to be too much of a distraction for them and this meet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bus arrives at the hotel two hours later. 

 

 

Richie hates to wake Stan up, but coach demands they all get up so they can check in. He carefully grabs his phone and snaps a quick picture of the sleeping boy and sets it as his background before gently shakes the boy's arm.

 

 

Stan opens his eyes slowly, looking around and smiling softly when he sees Richie. 

 

 

"Let's go Stanny, we gotta go check in!" Richie smiles, helping the blonde to stand up before he grabs both of their bags. They follow the rest of the team inside while coach checks them in and gives them room assignments. She lists off the names and corresponding rooms, placing Eddie and Stan together while placing Mike, Richie, and Bill in a room. 

 

 

Coach has a strict, no couples sharing a room rule, which was understood. They were here to swim, and not on a vacation. 

 

 

She hands out the keys and tells everyone that they are adults and that they can relax, but to be in bed no later than 11:00pm. Everyone nods and begins to split up and go to their rooms, with Mike kissing Eddie sweetly and Richie playfully ruffling Stan's curls before they depart, pretending they don't see the way Bill glares at Richie.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stan lies on his stomach on one of the beds in his and Eddie's shared room, scrolling through his phone when Eddie lets out a shriek.

 

Stan's eyes widen and he shoots a look of concern at the brunette, only to be met with a smile. 

 

"Mike found a party on campus!" Eddie smiles, jumping up to look through the clothes he brought. "He said its like five minutes away and that we're all going."

 

Stan places his phone down and thinks for a minute. On one hand he thinks they should rest up for tomorrow afternoon, but he also kind of wants to get out of this room. 

 

He picks his phone back up and shoots Richie a quick text.

 

**To Richie:**

 

**You going to this party?**

 

He sits his phone on the dresser and quickly changes out of his sweats and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, waiting for Eddie to finish getting ready. The smaller boy emerges out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing one of Mike's shirts and a pair of blue jeans.

 

Stan smiles at him, picking his phone back up when it dings.

 

**From Richie:**

 

**Yep! Mike, Bill and I are coming to come get you guys.**

 

 

Bill?

 

Stan doesn't even have time to worry because a knock sounds at the door a minute later. Eddie runs over and opens it, running into Mike's arms, getting a few laughs out of the others. 

 

Stan looks behind the couple and sees Richie smiling back at him, with Bill leaning up against the wall behind him. Stan grabs the room key and shuts the door behind them, letting Mike lead the way. Mike places an arm around Eddie's shoulders, pulling the smaller swimmer close to him as they walk, with the other trailing behind them.

 

 

Stan smiles at the couple, or power couple, as Richie calls them. Richie lets his hand brush against Stan's several times as they leave the hotel and make their way out onto the campus. 

 

It takes a couple minutes for the swimmers to get to the party. They walk through the doors of the frat house, Mike whispering something to the guy collecting cover fees for the guys coming in, with Eddie turning to the others and shrugging as Mike fist bumps the other guy before being let inside. 

 

Loud music echoes through the two-story house, college students from the school everywhere, some dancing, standing around, or making their way to the bar.

 

Eddie grabs Mike's hand and waves at the others before disappearing into the crowd of students. Bill quickly leaves after the couple does, making his way to the bar faster than Stan has ever seen him move before.

 

 

Stan rolls his eyes and turns to Richie, who grabs his hands in his own and smiles back at him. "Hey you," Richie chuckles.

 

"Hi," Stan smiles, squeezing both of Richie's hands. 

 

"Let's go have some fun"

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stan loses track of time. 

 

Richie grabs drinks a few minutes after they arrive, with both boys downing them before walking out towards the dance floor. It almost feels like the first time they met, at a party like this. 

 

Stan feels happy on the floor with Richie, the taller boy's hands on his waist, his back against Richie's front as they dance together. 

 

Richie squeezes his hips at one point, nodding his head to tell Stan to look forward. It must be the alcohol Richie thinks, but something tells him he has to show off. Stan follows Richie's nod and looks ahead, only to be met with Bill's eyes.

 

Stan's eyes widen at first, but the buzz takes over and he smiles, leaning his head back onto Richie's shoulder. Richie squeezes Stan's hips again and grinds his hips up against Stan, drawing a gasp out of the blonde, both of them so caught up in themselves that they don't notice Bill walking off.

 

 

The couple stays like that for a little bit, drinking in each other's company, and a few more beers, before a shout tears them apart. 

 

Stan feels Richie's grip tighten on his waist as the music turns down, loud yells coming from the other room. The rest of the students start to crowd the kitchen, trying to get a better look at the argument. 

 

Richie helps pull Stan away from the kitchen area, knowing that Stan doesn't like big crowds. Stan frantically looks around for any signs of the other swimmers, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here.

 

 

The shouting seems to only escalate, with Stan turning to Richie, motioning to the door, wanting to go outside. Richie nods and holds one of Stan's hands and leading them to the door, only to be stopped by Mike.

 

Mike pants, seeming to have run over from the kitchen.

 

"Guys, its Bill."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stan and Richie run after Mike to the kitchen, with Richie in front of Stan, hand still in his, parting the crowd to get Stan safely through. 

 

Stan gasps once they make it to the front of the crowd. 

 

Eddie holds back Bill as another guy is being held back, both Bill and the other guy shouting insults at each other. It takes a couple minutes for Richie and Stan to put the pieces together, listening to the yelling of both of them, and the shouts of a girl leaning up against the counter. 

 

From what Stan can gather, Bill kissed the girl leaning against the counter, with the other guy being her boyfriend. The swimmer watches as Eddie starts to struggle to hold back Bill, who's shouting insults at the other guy. 

 

Richie grips Stan's hand with wide eyes as Mike runs to help his boyfriend, only to gasp when Bill shoves Eddie backwards and launches himself at the other guy. The other guy does the same to the person holding him back and gasps as Bill tackles him.

 

Mike helps Eddie up and the pair run over to pull Bill off of the dude as they roll around on the ground, both landing punches and kicks on each other. Richie holds Stan back as the other guy kicks Bill, placing pressure onto Bill's arm, a sickening snap silencing the crowd.

 

* * *

 

 

To say that coach is mad is an understatement.

 

She arrives at the hospital around 2:30am, half an hour after getting the call from Mike. She runs to the emergency room, quickly asking for her swimmer's name before she is let back into his room.

 

Bill sits in the hospital bed, a red cast on his right arm from his wrist to his elbow. 

 

The rest of the swimmers stand around the bed, looking up when coach comes in. She walks right over to Bill, quietly asking him how he's doing before turning to the rest of her swimmers, the smell of alcohol still present.

 

"I don't even know where to begin," she sighs, seeing the embarassment on the swimmer's faces. "I am very disappointed, and in regular circumstances I would be yelling at you right now for what happened, but I need to think about this meet. Obviously Bill is out," she says, nodding over to Bill, "So I am going to have to make an executive decision here, Bill is out, and Richie will be taking his place in the relay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all ! thank you so much for being patient with me and with this chapter ! i've been super busy with school work and just had some time to write ! as always, follow my tumblr @/hxrringtons for updates or if you wanna talk about this chapter !


	8. First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the after events of bill's injury
> 
> OR
> 
> a look at past stan/bill

Stan doesn't get much sleep that night.

 

 

Mike and Richie stay with Eddie and Stan that night, wanting to give Bill his space. The ride back to the hotel had been very awkward, with everyone on the edge of their seats trying not to say anything.

 

 

As soon as they arrived back, Bill stormed off to his room, leaving the rest of the swimmers in the lobby. Coach pulled Richie and Mike aside, telling them to leave Bill alone. Coach waves to the rest of the group with a tired look on her face before returning to her own room.

 

 

The remaining swimmers took the elevator upstairs, with Mike and Richie taking a quick stop to duck off into their shared room and grab their belongings, before following their respective partners to their shared room.

 

 

The swimmers talk for a little while, avoiding the events of the past few hours, before they start getting ready for bed. 

 

 

Mike and Eddie fall asleep almost instantly, with Eddie's chest pressed up against Mike's back, his tan arms wrapped around his lover's waist.

 

 

Stan smiles at the pair before getting into his own bed, watching as Richie comes out of the attached bathroom, wet curls clinging to his forehead. Richie makes his way over to the bed, clad only in boxers, before plopping down unceremoniously next to his blonde boyfriend. 

 

 

"You have some toothpaste right there," Stan says, pointing the blue smudge at the corner of Richie's lips.

 

 

Richie brings his hand up to his face quickly, using two fingers to brush it away, only to spread it across his cheek. "Did I get it babe?" 

 

 

Stan playfully rolls his eyes, giving Richie's shoulder a shove. 

 

 

"What babe?" Richie chuckles, "Is it still there?"

 

 

"Yes it's still there you idiot," Stan laughs, laying down and pulling the covers up and over his shoulders. Curse Eddie for turning the AC on, claiming that he slept better with the cold. Everyone sleeps better with the cold, but this was too cold.

 

 

Once he gets rid of the toothpaste, Richie turns over in bed and pulls Stan closer to him. While the blonde groans in response, he can't say he hates how comfy it is. He lays his head against the taller man's chest, a soft smile playing at his lips as the sound of Richie's heartbeat echoes through his ears.

 

 

Richie plays with the smaller swimmer's golden curls for a while, before letting out a yawn and placing his chin on top of his boyfriend's head. A few minutes later Stan comically rolls his eyes as the black-haired man lets out a loud snore. 

 

 

While the sound of Richie's heartbeat soothes Stan, his brain keeps playing the sound of Bill's arm snapping over and over again. The sound made him feel almost sick to his stomach, even more sick than he would feel normally before a meet.

 

 

Stan tries to block the sound out, even trying to focus on Richie's obnoxious snoring, but the sound and memory remain. 

 

 

A fter a while of tossing and turning, Stan decides to get out of bed. He carefully unwraps Richie's arms from around him, making sure to avoid making noise as he gets out of the creaky hotel bed. 

 

 

Stan slips on his pair of blue slippers before tiptoeing out of the room and closing the door gently. While only minutes long, the walk down the hotel hallway feels like forever. The dim hotel lights lead him down to the end, and in front of a door. Before he even knows what he's doing, he's reaching forward and gently knocking.

 

 

As soon as his mind registers his actions, Stan's heartbeat picks up rapidly.  _ What the fuck am I doing?  _ He thinks to himself, getting ready to turn around and leave when the door swings open.

 

 

"Stanley?"

 

* * *

 

 

_ Two years ago. _

 

 

_ Durham, New Hampshire. _

 

 

_ T _ _ he night before his first meet as a college athlete, Stanley Uris was nervous. Not only was he going to be a part of the medley relay, he also was to share a room with one of the hottest people on the team, Bill Denbrough. _

 

 

_ Stan had a crush on Bill as soon as he saw him and was paired with him at one of the first meetings for swimming. He remembers how sweet the auburn-haired swimmer had been, noticing how the blonde was nervous and was able to talk him down. _

 

 

_ "You ready for tomorrow?" Bill asks from his bed. The older swimmer's red hair sticks up in a few places, as he had insisted that he get a workout in the hotel gym before bed.  _

 

 

_ "Ready as I'll ever be," Stan says assuredly, looking down at his hands, nervously playing with his fingers. This doesn't go over Bill's head, as he raises a brow at the younger swimmer. _

 

 

_ "It's okay to be nervous," Bill reassures, "Hell, I was shaking on the pool deck before my first event." _

 

 

_ "Really?" Stan asks, looking up to lock eyes with Bill. The auburn-haired swimmer nods, sitting up so he can face Stan better. "I was so nervous, I was scared that I was going to mess it up for the team." _

 

 

_ Stan nods and takes a deep breath. "That's how I feel," he says softly, "I never got like this in high school, but all of a sudden I'm so scared. What if I fuck up and get the relay disqualified? What if I fuck up my own event? What if I-" _

 

 

_ Stan felt his breathing start to speed up, as his thoughts began to spiral out of control. As he started to hyperventilate, space next to him on the bed suddenly became heavier, as Bill started to rub a hand comfortingly up and down Stan's back. _

 

 

_ Hot tears began to fall down Stan's cheeks as Bill soothingly gives Stan breathing exercises, helping him to bring his breathing back to a normal rate.  _

 

 

_ It seemed as if Bill had practice with this before, as he was easily able to help Stan come back down. While the tears kept flowing, he felt a little bit better, watching as the older swimmer grabbed an extra blanket from his bed and wrapped it around his shoulders, quietly reassuring him that it was going to be alright. _

 

 

_ After listening to Bill's kind words for a little while, Stan found himself getting more tired by the minute. Bill definitely noticed this and started to get up, only to be stopped by Stan holding onto the other swimmer's bicep. _

 

 

_ "Please stay." _

 

 

_ Bill nods at Stan's soft request, laying down on the small bed alongside the blonde. He settled flat on his back and felt a soft smile play across his lips as Stan lied his head down on his chest. _

 

 

_ "Goodnight Stanley." _

 

* * *

 

 

"Stanley?"

 

 

Stan stops dead in his tracks, turning to look back at the man behind the door.

 

 

There stands Bill, hair ruffled and red cast sticking out of the sleeve of his shirt. He looks as if he's gotten no rest, and Stan wouldn't blame him. 

 

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

 

The blonde nervously fiddles with his fingers, looking down at his feet before making eye contact with Bill. "I felt bad about what happened earlier, and I wanted to see how you were doing."

 

 

Bill nods and takes the hand of his nonbroken hand, brushing some stray hair out of his eyes. "I could be better," he chuckles. 

 

 

The blonde smiles at the response, moving a little closer to the doorway of the hotel room. "Can I come in?"

 

 

Bill thinks for a moment, which makes Stan a little nervous, before opening the door fully, allowing him to enter. Stan makes his way into the room, seeing the abandoned beds of Mike and Richie, though he says nothing about it. 

 

 

He notices how Bill's belongings are sloppily spread across the room, the only items being organized being his swimsuit, goggles & cap, and towel. He jokingly rolls his eyes before moving over to sit on the edge of Bill's bed. 

 

 

The older swimmer copies his movements, sitting down on the bed but making sure that there is some space between them. The pair sits quietly for a moment, the sound of their breathing being the only thing keeping things from becoming awkwardly quiet.

 

 

"Make sure that we don't lose that relay tomorrow, okay?"

 

 

Stan looks up and makes eye contact with Bill, who sadly looks down at his cast. "It kills me that I can't swim tomorrow, but make sure that you kick ass."

 

 

Stan chuckles at that last part, causing Bill to look back up at him. Stan had almost forgotten how pretty Bill's blue eyes are, bluer than the Carribean Ocean Stan had visited with his family last summer. 

 

 

Bill seems to notice Stan's gaze and feels his cheeks heat up. Stan feels the same action spread across his face, and he awkwardly coughs and changes the subject. Though it only feels like minutes at first, the pair end up talking for a few hours, talking everything from the campus dining hall to the new episode of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia.

 

 

Over time, Bill begins to lay down in bed, bringing the covers up around him. Stan doesn't mind, and keeps talking with Bill, but is interrupted when he sees what time it is. He goes to stand up and head back to his room when he feels a hand on his arm stop him.

 

 

"Please stay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks a million for being so patient !!!! the program I'm in for my college major has gotten super hard these past couple months so I haven't had as much time to write. but here is the new chapter, and I am working on the first chapter of my stenbrough walking dead au !!! as always if you want to follow my tumblr @/ HXRRINGTONS, you can find updates, as well as send in asks about this au and i'll write little prompts !


	9. The Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan stays the night

_“Mmmm fuck, right there!”  
_

_Stan clutches at the cream colored sheets below him as he feels the speed of the thrusts speed up. Laying his forehead down against the pillow below him, he pulls his plump bottom lip between his teeth, rocking his hips back faster, seeking out his orgasm._

_A loud moan spills from the blonde’s lips as a large hand tangles itself in his curls and tugs backward, causing Stan to sit up on his knees and rest his back against the broader man’s chest. Each curve and muscle of the man’s chiseled physique press against Stan’s back, his thick cock hitting spots Stan could only dream of._

_Stan suddenly feels a heat start to pool up in his stomach, his chest and cheeks turning a faint red as he feels himself get closer to his release._

_Tilting his head back, Stan gasps as he locks eyes with the auburn-haired man, feeling the grip on his hips tighten._

_“Fuck Bill, I’m almost the-”_

_Stan is interrupted by the feeling of Bill’s lips crashing against his own, feeling his sentence trail off into a loud gasp as Bill changes the angle of his thrusts, hitting Stan’s prostate dead on._

_The immense pressure causes his eyes to roll back in pleasure, one of his hands shooting back to grip at the other man’s hair,  feeling a large hand trail down and grasp at his neglected cock._

_Stan turns his head slightly to get a better look at the man pleasuring him, only to be met with the sight of not one, but two men._

_Kneeling behind Bill is Richie, who smirks back at Stan as he quickens the pace of his hand, turning to leave kisses along Bill’s neck. Stan feels his eyes widen in shock, and before he can say anything, he feels his knees buckle and everything goes black._

* * *

Stan suddenly awakens from his dream to find himself on the floor.

What happened? he thinks, looking around at the red hotel carpet briefly but his attention is taken away and drawn down his body, where he’s met with the sight of a tent in his boxers. Cursing quietly, the blonde goes to lay back in bed, only to feel himself go into shock again at the sight before him.

Laying on his stomach on the bed is Bill, his red cast standing out against the white sheets. Stan had almost forgotten the plea to stay last night, as well as how fast he fell asleep laying next to the auburn-haired senior.

Feeling a pang of guilt in his gut, Stan decides it would be best to head back to his room.

Back to Richie.

The blonde quietly stands up and makes his way back into the hallway, only turning back once to make sure that Bill didn’t wake up. God only knows how awkward it would be if older swimmer chose that moment to stir awake.

Once outside his own hotel room, Stan feels his stomach drop as he realizes he didn’t bring a key with him, meaning he was going to have to knock and wake someone inside up.

Taking a deep breath, Stan hesitantly knocks at the door, hoping that someone inside hears him. He waits a few moments but smiles when he sees a half-asleep Eddie open the door.

“Stan?” the shorter swimmer questions, one hand holding the door open while the other rubs some sleep out of his eyes. “Where did you go?”

Stan sighs.

He knows that he didn’t do anything wrong, but still feels guilt for staying over at Bill’s. But he knows he can’t lie to Eddie, the guy is a human lie detector. The blonde remembers freshman year he went out to his first party with some classmates the night he was supposed to help Eddie study for his medical terminology exam.

It took about two seconds the next day for Eddie to bust Stan, telling the taller swimmer that he knew he didn’t have a last minute meeting with his advisor like he had told him, but that had gone out instead. It didn’t help that Stan had a hangover, but after that, he knew he had to always tell Eddie the truth.

“I went to check on Bill,” Stan confesses, “I felt bad about last night and we ended up talking and he asked me to stay.”

Eddie nods and lets out a sigh. “I wanted to do the same thing,” the brunette reassures, “but I also wanted to give him his space. In the past, he’s wanted his space.”

Eddie doesn’t have to spell out what he’s referencing for Stan to understand.

During their freshman year and Bill’s sophomore, Stan learned that Bill has a brother.

Had a brother.

The relay group had noticed that something had been off with the older swimmer days leading up to the anniversary.

The auburn-haired swimmer came to practices late, if he even decided to show up at all. He didn’t talk to the others like he usually would and was in and out of the locker room within minutes after practice had ended each day.

After almost a week of this behavior, Stan began to take it personally. He found his first friend on the team in the older swimmer, and saw him as someone he could talk to about anything, but why couldn’t Bill come to him with whatever was bothering him?

Without thinking, Stan marched over to Bill’s dorm after practice one morning, telling the desk aid at the front desk that he was visiting a sick friend. He doesn’t remember running up the four flights of steps, barely pausing to catch a breath and knocking feverishly at the dorm door in front of him.

But what he does remember is the sullen expression spread across Bill’s face as he opens the door. His sunken in eyes blotchy from tears, his face and body pale, hair distraught, all signs of something horrible plaguing the older swimmer.

Before Stan can even register the feeling of hurt in his heart at the sight before him, Bill steps aside and lets him into his disheveled dorm room.

Stan ended up staying the night at Bill’s.

It took a while for the older of the two to open up, to talk about the thing that haunted him every day of his life. Stan’s heart broke with every word that Bill spoke, especially when he talked about how he blamed himself for his brother’s murder, saying he should have been watching him, even though he was bedridden.

Stan did the best he could at reassuring him, alternating between running a hand comfortingly up and down Bill’s back, or letting it gently play with his auburn locks. He made sure to let Bill talk, wanting him to feel comfortable to talk and not fear being interrupted or judged.

After a few hours and many shed tears, the two were laid next to each other in Bill’s twin bed. Stan didn’t want to leave Bill by himself, and Bill didn’t want to be alone. Stan insisted that he sleep on the floor, saying he would be fine with just a pillow and blanket, but the older swimmer maintained that the bed could be shared.

Stan laid on his back, with Bill’s head on his chest right above his heart. He knows the sound is comforting for the other man, remembering how he would do the same thing with his mother after he had a nightmare, her heartbeat being able to bring him back down to reality.

Just as Stan thinks that the other man is about to fall asleep, he hears Bill quietly asks if they can keep this between the two of them, to which Stan agrees, promising to never tell.

* * *

When Richie wakes up, he finds that he and Stan must have switched sleeping positions in the night. Even though Stan is smaller than him, he is now serving as the big spoon, with a hand draped across Richie’s waist.

The black haired swimmer has no problem with this, quickly turning over so he’s face to face with his boyfriend, his lips curling up into a smile at the sight before him. The sunlight hits the man’s blonde curls perfectly, making him look almost angelic.

He makes quick work of grabbing his phone and snapping a picture, making sure to set it as his background and feels butterflies in his stomach knowing the fact that the man in front of him is his.

The two stay like that for a while, till Mike and Eddie come out of their morning shower to tell the two to get ready for the meet.

Richie gently shakes Stan awake, pressing a chaste kiss against his forehead before getting up and going over to his swim bag to fish out his gear for the day. He grabs his fast skin jammers and heads to the bathroom to change, wanting to spare his relay group the sight of him naked this early in the morning. **  
**

When he comes back out of the bathroom, he sees that Stan is the only one there. Figuring that Eddie and Mike already headed down for breakfast, Richie takes big strides across the room and presses a kiss against his boyfriend’s lips, smiling into it when he feels hands grip at his waist.

The two stay like that for a few minutes before Stan pulls back, burying his head in Richie’s shoulder while the taller man holds him close.

“Let’s go win this thing baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for being sooooo patient!!! I know this one is a little short but my college classes have been keeping me really busy but I’m back!!! as always my tumblr is @/hxrringtons if you wanna y’all about this chapter or upcoming chapters!!!!


End file.
